Tiempo
by BathroomIdeas178
Summary: "¿Qué es el tiempo? Mucha gente lo utiliza para organizar su vida, como algo seguro. En realidad, esas personas se engañan a sí mismas, porque cuando las cosas que pasan en la vida, ocurren, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo". Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Aquí está la nueva historia :D (Está contada entera desde el punto de vista de Bella, para que os situéis un poco y no flipéis). Esto es sólo el prólogo, se supone que lo bueno viene después…**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Una mención especial a **_**Motitas**_**, que me ha apoyado desde el principio.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

Tiempo.

¿Qué es el tiempo?

Mucha gente lo utiliza para organizar y ordenar su vida, como algo constante, algo seguro.

En realidad, esas personas se engañan a sí mismas, porque cuando las cosas que pasan en la vida, ocurren, sean buenas o malas, te da igual que sean las cinco de la tarde que las tres de la mañana; lunes o jueves.

No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo en ese momento.

Ni con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tampoco van a dejar de ser lo que son porque hayan pasado meses o años, porque lo que en realidad hace que dejen de importar es lo demás. Y el modo en que lo afrontes.

Supongo que hay ciertas personas que nunca se han planteado vivir sin tener en cuenta el tiempo, simplemente porque todo lo demás se rige por él.

Puede ser tu mejor amigo o tu peor enemigo, y todos hemos deseado que pasara más despacio o más rápido en algún momento de nuestra vida.

Pero si hubiera habido alguien que nos hubiera hecho caso, el mundo sería un caos.

Porque las personas somos egoístas.

Por una parte, los individuos mencionados al principio tienen razón; _el tiempo no cambia_.

Pero a veces, ese es el problema.

**¿Qué tal? Comentad, por favor, aunque no tengáis mucha idea de lo que está pasando :)**

**Publicaré el primer capítulo pronto, no os preocupéis.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	2. Chapter 1

**WHOOO-HOOO! ¡Capítulo 1! ¿Qué emoción no?**

**Si os digo la verdad no creo que os empecéis a situar hasta el capítulo dos pero… ey, por ahí puede haber gente que adivine de qué va la cosa… no os ilusionéis, es de lo más normal del mundo… **

**Muchas gracias a **_**Motitas**_** por su review, me estás malacostumbrando con todos tus buenos comentarios :)**

**Bueno, que lo disfrutéis en general.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

Sigo tumbada en el suelo.

Podrían haber pasado años y sé que no me habría movido.

La fuerza aplastante que me mantiene contra el suelo, e impide que me levante sigue ahí, está desvaneciéndose, pero estoy segura de que cuando me cese tampoco me incorporaré.

Porque no quiero.

Duele.

No he dormido, pero no me importa.

Sigo en la misma posición.

Siempre igual.

Oigo el eco de mi voz, es lejana.

No estoy hablando, simplemente recordando.

_No cierres esa puerta, te juro que si lo haces no te voy a seguir. Quiero que pares, y pienses, porque si cierras esa puerta todo se ha acabado._

Las palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza, como si no fueran mías, como si fueran de otra persona.

Me mareo.

Me pitan los oídos y me late la cabeza.

No puedo pensar en nada más, mi cuerpo y mi mente no me pertenecen.

Como si estuvieran esperando a que alguien les dijera que todo había sido una broma, para volver a funcionar.

_No cierres esa puerta_, _no te voy a seguir_.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, una se escapa y sigue su camino.

Atraviesa mi sien y se dirige a la oreja.

Me recuerda a esas molestas gotas de agua que te recorren el antebrazo cuando intentas secarte las manos recién lavadas en el secador del baño del cine.

Antes de llegar a mi pelo, gira y baja por el borde de la mandíbula para caer luego en mi cuello.

_No cierres esa puerta_, _no te voy a seguir_.

Cae otra lágrima.

Sé que no es verdad, sé que en algún momento le voy a buscar, lo que no sé es si servirá para algo, o para entonces ya será demasiado tarde.

Se me cierran los ojos, pero eso no impide que las lágrimas sigan cayendo.

Siento el latido de mi corazón.

Siempre igual.

_No cierres esa puerta, no cierres esa puerta, no cierres esa puerta._

No sé en qué momento dejé de intentar abrir los ojos, pero ahora, estoy dormida.

**Ya sé… esto parece más bien un prólogo. Y lo era, lo que pasa es que acabé añadiendo la introducción del principio, para que fuera más fácil asociar el título con el argumento de la historia.**

**Y estaréis diciendo: "las notas son más largas que el texto".**

**Vale, vale, ya me callo, pero comentad, ¿eh?**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ya ha llegado el capítulo 2. Espero que os guste.**

**Gracias a **_**Motitas**_** por su review, es estupendo saber que sigues leyendo la historia.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

Habían pasado semanas desde que la puerta principal de la casa fue cerrada por alguien distinto de mí misma.

Volví al trabajo, a comer, y dormía lo que podía. Cualquiera que no me conociera antes del incidente y que no mirara de cerca pensaría que todo era normal.

Pero yo sabía que no.

Las ojeras permanentes, la incapacidad de sonreír, la falta de luz en mis ojos, la ausencia de salidas al exterior si no eran estrictamente necesarias, la pérdida de peso y la carencia de comunicación no eran normales.

Ni para mí ni para nadie.

Mi vida no continuaba, era como si estuviera en un stand-by que parecía interminable.

Lo que estaba haciendo no era vivir, sino más bien mera supervivencia. Como si volviera a mi rutina por pura costumbre.

Despertar. Trabajar. Comer. Intentar dormir.

No necesariamente en ese orden.

Las noches eran probablemente el peor momento del día. Al dormir no se puede escapar de la realidad.

Tu subconsciente siempre sabe lo que ha pasado y es el único que no tiene piedad al hacértelo recordar en las peores de las pesadillas.

Yo me decía a mí misma que había vuelto a la rutina para calmar a mi familia y amigos, y para continuar con mi vida.

Puede que la primera de las excusas fuera verdad, pero la única que realmente tenía sentido era que estaba esperando a que volviera, para que la segunda de mis "razones" pudiera ser posible.

Para hacérselo más fácil. A _él_.

Sin pensar en ello, porque si lo hacía, era imposible ignorar el hecho de que no había vuelto en _semanas, _que no le importaba.

Un día vino a por sus cosas.

No le vi.

Pero lo que sí vi fue el hueco en el armario donde debería estar su ropa y la encimera medio vacía del baño.

Ya no estaba su gel de afeitar, ni su cepillo de dientes.

Faltaba su champú y echaba de menos sus zapatos al pie de las escaleras, y eso que siempre tropezaba con ellos.

Se lo había llevado todo mientras yo estaba en el trabajo.

Lo único que me quedaba era una camiseta azul marino que me había puesto a dormir desde que se fue. Supongo que estaría entre mis cosas y no la vio.

Olía a él.

Ya no. Tuve que lavarla cuando decidí que sería antihigiénico no hacerlo.

Pero todavía era suya, y era lo último que tenía de él.

Pensaba que estaba insensibilizada, que ya no podía sentir nada más. Pero saber que había esperado a que no estuviera en casa, que ni siquiera quería verme, consiguió que llorara otra vez.

¿Cómo se puede pasar tan rápidamente que querer estar con una persona toda tu vida a evitar verla? ¿Por qué no podía hacer eso yo también?

¿Por qué a mí me dolía tanto, mientras que a él no le había costado nada marcharse?

¿Por qué ya no me quería?

No quería saber las respuestas.

Ese día, supe que no tenía intención de volver.

Pero me llevó algo más de tiempo aceptarlo.

**No os enfadéis con él, todo será explicado a su debido tiempo :)**

**¿No os da rabia que Bella lo sepa todo y vosotros no? JAJA. Perdón por restregároslo.**

**¿Alguien ha visto Amanecer? Por favor, que me lo diga porque yo no y necesito que alguien me aclare alguna duda. Es que una amiga sí la ha visto y creo que me está troleando con algunas cosas que me ha contado. Necesito preguntárselo a otra persona para comprobar que no me está tomando el pelo… No digo más.**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Si habéis leído la nota al final del capítulo anterior, no os preocupéis, mi amiga me estaba troleando :) **

**Espero que os guste.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Porque posible, era. Otra cosa es que pasara precisamente ahora, cuando las cosas iban peor.

Quiero decir, no lo habíamos hecho en casi dos meses. Ni siquiera le había visto desde hace un mes, _no me podía estar pasando ahora… ahora no… Estoy sola…_

Estaba entrando en pánico mientras daba paseítos circulares por la habitación y el baño, con el calendario prácticamente hecho una bola en la mano, concretamente las páginas de los meses de marzo y abril.

No podía ser.

Desde que él se fue, había estado en trance. Tanto, que no me había fijado en que se me había retrasado el periodo. Pero había vuelto a trabajar y a parecer un pelín más normal, y me había saltado el periodo, así que obviamente me había dado cuenta de que tampoco había tenido el anterior.

Comencé a pensar… me tomaba las jodidas pastillas_ todos los días_, y era prácticamente imposible que fueran inefectivas… a menos que… no, ni de coña, no me había dolido nada desde… y él y yo no habíamos hecho nada desde… puta mierda, me tomé analgésicos ese día. Pero, ¿y qué? ¿No era un mito eso de que tomar otras pastillas alteraba el efecto? Y tampoco pasaba nada si no te las tomabas siempre a la misma hora, ¿no?

Además era imposible que fuera fértil justo ese día… No, no lo era.

Joder, ¿qué podía hacer?

Bueno, quizá sólo me lo había saltado, a muchas mujeres les pasa… pero a mí _nunca_ me había pasado. Lo que no significa que estuviera… _embarazada_.

Lo primero era asegurarse.

En ese pueblo nadie va a la farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo, a menos que quiera que todo el mundo se entere, _y no es el caso._

_Voy al médico, sí. Con toda esa mierda de la confidencialidad._

Llamé para pedir hora, y puedes llamarme gilipollas, pero me hacía sentir mejor que me atendiera Carlisle.

No es como si por ser _él,_ de su familia se fuera a enterar, Carlisle seguía siendo un médico y yo una paciente; pero podría darme apoyo moral cuando me dieran los resultados.

"Hola, Bella, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte" me dijo sinceramente con un abrazo "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bueno, he venido al médico, así que algo me pasará" dije con una débil sonrisa. Era lo máximo que había conseguido sonreír últimamente. Él captó mi intento de humor y se rió un poco.

"Entonces, ¿a qué debo tu visita?" se sentó en su silla e hizo un gesto con la mano para que hiciera lo mismo en el asiento directamente enfrente de él.

"Bueno… yo…" estaba demasiado nerviosa, por lo que me levanté y me puse a dar paseítos otra vez. Me sudaban y temblaban las manos, pero las tenía frías "No sé cómo decirlo".

Orientó su silla con ruedas hacia mí y me miró con expresión amable y paciente.

Aunque hubiera poco que pudiera hacerlo en ese momento, su rostro me animó. Después de todo era como mi padre.

Respiré hondo y lo solté de golpe.

"No me ha venido el periodo en dos meses".

Como la situación lo requería, se puso serio. No es que antes estuviera de cachondeo, pero ya me entiendes.

"Lo que intentas decirme" articuló pausadamente, buscando con su mirada que confirmara sus sospechas "¿es que crees que puedes estar embarazada?"

Se me inundaron los ojos y me mordí el labio. Como no confiaba en mi voz por los nudos en mi garganta, esófago y estómago, asentí con la cabeza.

Exhaló el aire contenido y me eché a llorar. Se levantó rápidamente y me envolvió en un enorme abrazo, me cogió y me sentó en el borde de la camilla.

Se arrodilló delante de mí y me apartó las lágrimas con los pulgares, me dio un kleenex y apoyó sus manos en mis rodillas.

Cuando me recompuse un poco le miré a los ojos.

Edward había heredado los ojos de su madre, pero la expresión y las facciones eran clavadas a las de su padre.

Se parecían tanto.

Me soné los mocos con el pañuelo y parpadeé un poco más.

"Entonces, ¿vienes a hacerte las pruebas?" asentí otra vez "Vale. Tu último periodo fue hace tres mese, los dos siguientes nada de nada, ¿verdad?"

"Mmmm mmm".

"¿Has sentido náuseas, mareos, te has desmayado?"

"Nauseas y mareos, sí. Nada de desmayos" dije con voz temblorosa.

"Ey, no pasa nada, mi niña. Estamos aquí para ti. Para serte sincero, quiero ser abuelo ya de una vez, estoy empezando a echar de menos los niños" se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome con su brazo. Sonreía con su intento de hacerme sentir mejor.

"Ya, pero no debería haber pasado así… No cuando él ya no… "hice una pausa y añadí en un susurro "me quiere.

Carlisle frunció el ceño y me apretó con fuerza.

"Bueno, en realidad no sabemos todavía si vas a ser mamá. Estoy seguro de que se te daría genial".

"Gracias".

"Voy a llamar a un compañero para que me ayude, tú ve cambiándote".

"Carlisle" le llamé "no le digas nada a nadie, sea lo que sea".

Suspiró "No lo haré si no quieres, pero Esme se alegraría mucho".

Se me retorció él estómago al ver la expresión de absoluta e inconsciente admiración que adoptaba al hablar de su mujer.

_Él _solía hacer lo mismo cuando pronunciaba mi nombre.

Dejó de hacerlo.

"No es Esme la que me preocupa… no quiero que_ él_ haga nada que no habría hecho si no hubiera sabido esto. No te voy a pedir que le guardes secretos a tu mujer".

"Vaya, gracias" me reí "No te preocupes, vamos a estar ahí cuando nos necesites. Sólo tienes que llamar. Ahora vuelvo".

**Como veis este capítulo es más largo… tendréis que esperar para saber si Bella está embarazada, aunque encontraréis una pista antes de que publique el siguiente capítulo (será pronto). A ver si os dais cuenta.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, siento haber tardado un poco más, es que mi hermano acapara el ordenador y como mi madre está empeñada en que estoy viciada, cuando se trata de él o yo con el ordenador, siempre le da la razón a él. En fin, un mundo de injusticias…**

**Queda menos para que sepáis que ha pasado con la parejita… :)**

**Desvelaré cuál era la pista sobre el embarazo sí/no de Bella cuando se adivine en la historia. No queda mucho para esto tampoco.**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Motitas**_** por ser la más maja del mundo mundial y dejarme reviews. **

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

A veces hace falta un cambio importante en tu vida para darte cuenta de que algo falta, de que algo va mal.

Otras veces, no.

Yo sabía dónde empezar a buscar.

Lo que no lograba entender era cuándo habíamos dejado de ser felices; cuándo cambiamos las sonrisas por peleas; las caricias por gritos y las palabras bonitas por silencio.

Si todo pasó de repente por algo, o poco a poco porque sí.

Sabía que todo empezó alrededor de un mes después de la muerte de su abuelo paterno, cuando dejó de cenar conmigo, de preguntarme sobre el trabajo, de tumbarse junto a mí en el sofá, de abrazarme, de mirarme de esa manera que podría hacerme sentir bien aunque estuviéramos en medio de la Antártida sin abrigo.

Cuando dejó de mirarme sin más.

Pero también sabía que todo realmente cambió cuando dejé de intentarlo yo también debido al acumulamiento de rechazo, desilusión e inseguridades.

Porque entonces ninguno de los dos intentaba seguir con todo esto.

Y no íbamos a ningún lado.

Hasta que un día, algo rompió la fina línea que nos mantenía juntos.

Dos meses después de ese día, algo cambió en mí.

Cogí el abrigo y las llaves de casa y salí.

Fui a casa de sus padres. No estaba allí, pero su madre se alegró de verme.

Al menos al principio.

Yo no era feliz, y eso la entristecía.

Porque al fin y al cabo era como una hija para ella, al igual que ella era como una madre para mí.

Y una de las pocas personas que sabía lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros antes del cambio.

No necesité decirle nada, porque nada más posar sus grandes y demasiado familiares ojos verdes en mí me envolvió en sus brazos, sus ondulados mechones mezclándose con los míos, creando un contrate entre chocolate y caramelo.

Y empezamos a llorar.

Sobre todo yo.

Es curioso, porque veía a un psicólogo cuyo trabajo era inútil, los martes y los jueves, y mi madre me había llamado todos los días después del incidente, para que tuviera a alguien con quien hablar. Sin embargo, no me sentí medianamente bien hasta ese momento.

Me quería sentir culpable porque sabía que mi madre lo había intentado, pero quizá el hecho de que no podía demuestra que soy una malísima persona.

Y si todavía no piensas que lo soy, creo que bastará con decirte que me era indiferente si me sentía culpable o no.

Porque ella no sabía que no había tenido éxito.

Estaba feliz pensando que había ayudado a su hija a superarlo.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era una insensible. De que quizá no debía sentirme culpable

De que incluso aunque hubiera querido, ni en mi corazón ni en mi cabeza había espacio para nada más que aturdimiento, dolor, soledad y confusión.

Estaba demasiado perdida y no conseguía encontrarme.

Mi madre no sabía que yo no necesitaba hablar con ella.

Sabía que no quería hacerlo, pero eso no es difícil de averiguar, creo que lo captó cuando le hable por tercera vez en un mismo día de las nuevas galletas de chocolate del supermercado.

No habría tenido que hacerlo si no se hubiera empeñado tozudamente en hacerme hablar de _eso,_ y como tenía la mente demasiado embotada como para pensar en nada más, se convirtió en mi tema comodín.

Renée siempre había sido principalmente mi mejor amiga, y excepto cuando me hacía ordenar mi habitación, no me obligaba a hacer nada.

A menos que creyera que era lo mejor para mí, y que como buena progenitora era su deber.

Fallo total.

Yo culpo a las películas de Robin Williams como '_El indomable Bill Hunting'_, con todo el rollo de que tienes que hablar con ellos si quieren, cuando quieran.

Claro que esa parte debió de perdérsela, ella se quedó sólo con el "tienes que hablar con ellos" y sólo dejó de llamarme cuando me inventé una historia sobre lo que "había-ocurrido-y-no-me-hables-de-galletas".

Se lo creyó.

Y no. Yo no necesitaba contárselo a alguien que no lo supiera, sino a alguien que ya tuviera una idea y sólo me escuchara para que me pudiera desahogar.

Para que _yo_ lo superara.

Esme es perfecta, me conoce mejor que yo misma. Sabe lo que necesito antes incluso que yo, y siempre está preparada para reaccionar pase lo que pase. Creo que es porque, además de extremadamente intuitiva, maternal y sabia, puede que incluso demasiado para sus 50 años, es muy observadora.

Necesitaba la mitad de tiempo que una persona normal para conocerte como la palma de su mano.

Pero incluso con todo eso, nuestra unión era incluso más profunda de lo normal.

Empecé a caerle bien incluso antes de conocerla, porque su hijo le hablaba mucho de mí, y fue la primera en descubrir que me había enamorado de él.

Sentí alivio. Como si me hubieran quitado de encima una carga que no sabía que tenía en un principio. Pero ahora reconocía la razón.

La misma razón por la que no fui antes a su casa y me habían sudado las manos por el camino.

Tenía miedo.

De alguna forma pensaba que desde que su hijo literalmente me dejara, no iba a ser lo mismo entre nosotras.

Pero no fue así, sino a la inversa.

Creo que había estado esperándome todo ese tiempo.

Aguardando a que la buscara cuando yo estuviera preparada.

Como si ella fuera Robin Williams y yo Matt Damon, lo que en la práctica, somos.

Entonces entendí perfectamente por qué Williams no llamó a Damon por teléfono para obligarle a contárselo todo.

Me acarició el pelo con movimientos calmantes, mientras yo le contaba, como tan bien podía entre sollozos, lo que pasó ese día.

**Ooooh… siento dejarlo ahí, pero el capítulo ya era lo suficientemente largo.**

**El siguiente lo explicará todo con pelos y señales, lo prometo.**

**Dejad reviews por favor, que me alegran los días.**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ya llego con el deseado capítulo :) :) :) Bieeeen!**

**En fin, espero que esto resuelva dudas… no todas, dejad algo para luego ;)**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Motitas **_**y **_**Nayuri80 **_**por vuestras reviews, sois estupendas.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

_Eran las once de la noche. La cena llevaba fría una hora, y yo no la había tocado todavía, porque como era idiota, había decidido intentar una vez más salvar algo de lo que un día fue una preciosa relación. Preparando su cena favorita, encendiendo velas y arreglándome._

_No estaba muy enfadada, pero tampoco estaba contando margaritas._

_No era la primera vez que pasaba. Pero sí la primera vez que lo consideraba un intento desesperado._

_Y si los intentos desesperados fallan, hay que preocuparse._

_Al fin oí la puerta abrirse. No saludó. Hacía mucho que dejó de hacerlo. Supongo que vio luz en la cocina, porque allí se dirigió._

_Yo giré la cabeza y le miré con una sonrisa triste._

_Él me miró con confusión, probablemente preguntándose si era nuestro aniversario._

_Yo negué con la cabeza y finalmente hablé:_

"_Se me había ocurrido hacer algo especial, pero obviamente no ha sido el mejor día" reí sin humor, intentando quitarle peso al ambiente._

_Por alguna razón, él se molestó._

"_Ah, así que ahora quieres hacer algo por mí" me reprochó con expresión asqueada._

_Estaba alucinando. Esa era la única explicación razonable para todo eso. Edward no me había mirado así en la vida, sin importar lo feas que se pusieran las cosas; y dolía. Mucho._

_No le respondí, me levanté para recoger la mesa mientras parpadeaba para evitar las lágrimas, y me tragaba el nudo en la garganta._

_Sin embargo, él pareció verme y su expresión se tornó culpable:_

"_Lo siento" se disculpó "sé que ha sido difícil últimamente… que he estado insoportable y te he hecho daño, pero yo también quiero arreglarlo"._

_Me giré de golpe. No había más que sinceridad en sus ojos, y se me cayeron las lágrimas._

_Él se entristeció y se acercó apoyando las manos en mis mejillas, apartando las gotas de agua salada con los pulgares._

"_Ey, ey. No llores, Bella, por favor" dijo con expresión dolorida "sólo… dime que no es demasiado tarde"._

_El nudo me estaba ahogando y no podía contestar, así que le agarré de la camisa para acercarle y continué llorando en su pecho._

_Inmediatamente me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, le había echado tanto de menos._

_Me cogió con cuidado, y me llevó al sofá, allí me acarició el pelo haciendo que me calmara. De vez en cuando, presionaba sus labios contra mi frente y susurraba que lo sentía, que todo iba a ir bien._

_Al cabo de un rato, dejé de llorar, pero él no dejó de consolarme._

"_Te he echado de menos" susurré._

_Él frunció el ceño con preocupación para luego suavizar su expresión y decirme:_

"_Por muy raro que te parezca, yo también"._

_Escondí la cabeza en su cuello y le di un beso justo detrás de la oreja, haciendo que me apretara un poco más contra él._

"_Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer una cosa así"._

_Él se apartó y me miro fijamente con una intensidad incomprensible. _

"_Vale"._

_Sabía que lo había pasado mal, y que su trabajo había sido su vía de escape, pero en ese momento supe que yo le importaba más. O eso creía, porque sonó su móvil._

_El instrumento desencadenante de la tragedia._

_No se me ocurrió pedirle que no lo cogiera, porque en ese momento todo me daba igual._

_Porque estaba con él, y todo iba a mejorar. _Qué buena esa. Ja ja_._

_Cuando dejó de hablar con aquel que le había llamado, me apartó para levantarse y me dijo:_

"_Lo siento, Bells, pero tengo que ir al trabajo a firmar unos papeles. Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto que pueda"._

_Entré en shock._

_Estábamos arreglando nuestros problemas ocasionados por situaciones como ésta, en las que él ponía su trabajo por delante._

_Y se iba a ir. Sin más._

_Entonces, yo hice la pregunta obvia:_

"_¿No puedes ir mañana?"_

"_Si lo hago mañana me pierdo la conferencia"._

_La conferencia._

_Estaba cambiando mi felicidad por una conferencia opcional de dos días fuera de la ciudad._

_Y digo mi felicidad, porque parecía que él tenía suficiente con su trabajo._

"_Joder, Edward, no haces más que estropearlo. Me lo acabas de prometer y ya te estás yendo. ¡Te da igual todo! Si me estuviera muriendo ahora mismo, también te iríais"._

"_Venga ya, Isabella. No sabes lo que estás diciendo" tenía razón, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde quería llegar con esto. Pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para que me importase. _

"_Sí que sé lo que digo, ¡y deja de tratarme como a una niña de tres años!" grité desesperada._

"_¡Entonces no actúes como una! Joder, Bella, ¡estoy harto! No dejas de exagerarlo todo, no es para tanto. ¿Y qué si llego tarde a cenar un par de veces? ¿Y qué si me gusta mi trabajo? ¡Es como si no te pudiera dejar sola!" sentí la necesidad de puntualizar que no había sido sólo un par de veces, que ya no cenaba conmigo para nada; y que en realidad no le gustaba su trabajo, porque lo suyo era la medicina; pero me contuve. Me centré en lo último que había dicho._

"_Ese es el problema, que sí que puedes. Y lo haces constantemente. Ya ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo"._

"_No es como si tú pusieras mucho interés" me dijo con crueldad. Eso me dolió. Pero quizá tenía razón._

_Al principio, me había dejado la piel para que volviera a ser el de antes, pero supongo que yo también había cambiado por el camino._

_Las personas cambiamos. Sin parar._

_Todo se trata de que los de tu alrededor tienen que decidir si merece la pena seguir a tu lado, o si habéis cambiado tanto que las distancias son insalvables, y ya no hay nada que os retenga juntos._

_Porque ya no sois las mismas personas._

_Porque ya no hay nada que se parezca a la que conocías._

_En realidad, dejé de intentar traerle de vuelta hace tiempo. Lo que pasa es que afrontarlo suponía aceptar que nada tenía ya solución. Que no merecía la pena seguir amando y esperando a alguien que ya no existía._

"_Venga ya. ¿Vas a huir de esto también?" dijo con dureza al ver que yo me iba a nuestra habitación._

"_No estoy huyendo, eres tú el que se va"._

"_¿Y a ti qué más te da? No es como si no fuera a volver"._

"_Es que así no hacemos nada. Dices que quieres arreglarlo, que me amas, que no puedes vivir sin mí y bla bla bla, pero siempre hay algo más importante" respondí yo con voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos._

"_Entonces, ¿no me crees?"._

"_¡Necesito que me lo demuestres! No puedo adivinarlo"._

"_No puedo hacer nada más" dijo con voz monótona y expresión fría._

"_Sí que puedes" enfaticé cada desesperada palabra dándole con mis débiles puños en el pecho "sé que puedes, pero no lo intentas. Esto se está yendo a la mierda y lo único que haces es mirar. Te da igual todo" eso hizo que se enfadara._

"_No tienes ni idea. No sabes lo que siento" dijo con rabia._

"_Pero sé lo que parece"._

_Frunció el ceño y me acorraló contra la pared._

"_No me da igual"._

"_Eso no lo sé" dije débilmente._

"_¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Te estoy diciendo que sí me importa, joder!" gritó dándole un puñetazo a la zona de la pared a la izquierda de mi cabeza. Yo me sobresalté con el golpe y comencé a llorar, con la espalda apoyada contra el gotelé, los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, aferrándolos fuertemente para que las piezas del puzle que era mi vida no se cayeran mientras me deslizaba sin fuerza hasta el suelo._

_Él estaba con su frente en su brazo, que estaba apoyado en la misma pared en que me apoyaba yo, controlando su enfado._

_Miré el reloj._

_Quería que todo eso se acabara, para poder saber qué hacer con el resultado, pero al mismo tiempo quería que se solucionara todo antes de que se acabara el tiempo._

_Pero, ¿cuál es el tiempo límite?_

No lo hay.

_Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era mirar el reloj, y cuando pareciera que ya era demasiado, esperar que nada se hubiera dañado sin opción de arreglo._

_Estaba todo en silencio, casi podía contar los latidos de eso que se movía en mi pecho como diciendo 'todavía estoy aquí, no puedes rendirte'._

_Pero claro, mi corazón es un tramposo, porque pertenece a otra persona._

_Como cuando te ofreces a cuidar del hámster de un amigo._

_Está contigo, pero sabes que no es tuyo. Y cuando tu amigo se vaya finalmente a su casa, el hámster seguirá viviendo, pero no lo tendrás tú y sentirás su ausencia._

Me pregunté cómo se sentiría la ausencia de mi corazón.

"_No sé qué más puedo hacer" murmuró._

"_No te rindas" supliqué._

_Respiró hondo y se separó de la pared._

_Estaba a punto de irse, así que hice lo peor que una mujer mediocre como yo, podría haber hecho._

"_Ni se te ocurra. No cierres esa puerta, te juro que si lo haces no te voy a seguir. Quiero que pares, y pienses, porque si cierras esa puerta todo se ha acabado. Es la última oportunidad"._

_Me miró con el rostro inexpresivo y parpadeó sin inmutarse._

_Desgraciadamente, sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión, pero contaba con un poco de duda, con que él intentara convencerme de que me quería antes de irse._

_Porque lo necesitaba._

_Era su oportunidad para arreglarlo._

_No lo hizo._

_Decidió que era mucho mejor tirar nuestro compromiso, mi dedicación y mis sentimientos por la ventana, no sin antes pisotearlos bien._

_Por mucho que doliera, lo digo en sentido figurado, porque lo que en realidad hizo fue coger la maleta que había hecho para la conferencia de medicina y dejar en la mesilla de la entrada las llaves de la que era nuestra casa hasta el momento en que él salió de ella para no volver al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente._

Y entonces, lo supe.

No se siente nada, nada en absoluto.

**¿Satisfechas? Espero que sí. Contadme vuestras impresiones.**

**No seáis malas con Edward y Bella, lo han intentado.**

**¿Queréis que se reconcilien? Esta parte mola, porque yo sé qué es lo que va a pasar y vosotras no… lo siento, pero había que decirlo ;) **

**El próximo capítulo resolverá (o no, depende de si sabéis interpretar alguna pista que he incluido en el capítulo) si Bella está embarazada o no. **

**Dejad review, porfa, que ha sido un capítulo largo :)**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo, publicaré pronto. **

**Besos, Lucía.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Estoy aquí otra vez :) ¿me echabais de menos? **

**Un enorme beso a **_**Motitas **_**y **_**Nayuri80 **_**por sus reviews. **

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

"¿Estás bien, cielo?" me preguntó Esme.

Si, estaba en su casa.

Concretamente en el sofá del salón. Al parecer me quedé dormida después de contarle mis penas a la madre del causante de las mismas.

Enrevesado, ¿verdad?

Como respuesta a su pregunta asentí con la cabeza.

Por una parte era verdad, no podía negar que me sentía mejor al estar con ella.

Pero por otra parte, todo seguía igual. Él no iba a aparecer porque sí, así que nada había cambiado.

"Esme… ¿sabes… sabes cómo está…?" no podía decir nada más. Era difícil hablar de él.

De todas maneras, Esme sabía a quién me refería, y se sentó a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano.

"No sé mucho, desde que todo esto pasó no hemos hablado más que una vez, pero… no está mucho mejor que tú. No sé si es lo que quieres oír, pero… él te quería. Cuando colgó el teléfono el día en que hablasteis por primera vez… tenía la mayor sonrisa que le había visto en la vida. Siempre que hablaba de ti se le iluminaban los ojos, y cuando vino a presentarte, aunque fuera como amiga, supe que estaba enamorado de verdad y que iba a ser para siempre".

Me sequé las traidoras lágrimas que no paraban de caer con la mano. No sabía nada de esto… por supuesto, sabía que era feliz conmigo, al menos al principio, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Y oír a su madre, la persona que probablemente mejor le conocía en el mundo, hablar de esa manera... Ella continuó:

"No sé cómo están las cosas ahora, pero entonces jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que con lo bien que estabais pudiera ocurrir algo así".

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó a ella.

Yo seguía llorando silenciosamente, pero ahora había algo más en mí. Esperanza.

Venía bien de vez en cuando que alguien te recordara que lo que habías estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo no había sido una estupidez. Que no era un malgasto de tiempo.

Al principio no lo era. Para mí nunca lo había sido.

"Sí que quería oírlo, gracias".

Ella me sonrió y me dijo:

"Tienes ropa limpia en el baño, para que te la pongas después de la ducha" _y ahí está el instinto maternal entrando en acción _"¿Tienes hambre? Carlisle no va a venir hasta un poco más tarde, si quieres le esperamos".

"Está bien, así no comemos solas" dije yo con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras "Te contó que fui al hospital, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" afirmó con una sonrisa suave. Suspiré.

"Gracias otra vez".

"Oh, no es nada, tesoro. Me alegro de tenerte aquí.

Después de comer, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a hacer la compra. Yo les dije que no pasaba nada, que ya iba siendo hora de irme a mi casa, pero Esme, siendo Esme, me convenció para que sólo fuera a por mis cosas y luego volviera para quedarme; y cito _'así no te quedas tan sola y comes algo, que estás muy delgada y eso no es bueno, mucho menos ahora'._

Es única.

Después de media hora de mirar a la pared del salón, decidí hacer algo.

Dejé una nota en la mesa para que no se preocuparan y salí sin abrigo.

**Sé que es corto, pero la recompensa llegará el martes, os doy mi palabra.**

**Hay una pista más cantosa en este capítulo sobre la gran cuestión que sigue en el aire… pero por si no la habéis pillado y os gustaría saber cuál es, decídmelo en la review y en la respuesta os lo desvelaré.**

**¿Habéis visto? También sé cómo ser buena ;) **

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**__


	8. Chapter 7

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

**Se acerca la Navidad… ¿Ilusionados? Espero que sí.**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Motitas,**__**Nayuri80 y camela **_**por sus reviews. **

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

En media hora, estaba en la puerta de la casa de Alice, alias mi mejor amiga… y _su_ hermana.

Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella, desde… _ese_ día, pero esperaba que al menos supiera dónde estaba él ahora. Y que me lo dijera, porque como le conozco sé que si se lo ha dicho a alguien es bajo amenaza de estrangulamiento si ese alguien lo cuenta, con más razón a mí.

Así que llamé al timbre.

Lo que no esperaba era verle a él en persona.

Incluso en pantalones de chándal, más despeinado que nunca y con ojeras, era la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Parecía cansado, muy cansado, como si no pudiera ni parpadear. Como si fuera un esfuerzo inútil.

"Alice no está, ha salido de fin de semana con Jasper, lo siento" dijo con voz monótona.

Estaba a punto de cerrar, pero se dio cuenta de que fuera quien fuese el que había llamado a la puerta, no tenía intención de irse.

Y no la tenía, porque todavía estaba procesando todo esto, y cuando me miró, probablemente me vio con una cara de pez que prefería no imaginar.

Pero la vi, una exacta réplica en su rostro, sólo que a él le quedaba bien, cómo no.

"Bella…" pronunció mi nombre como si me fuera a desvanecer en el aire si hablaba más alto.

Como si no se creyera que estuviera allí. _Bien, ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones._

No sabía qué decir, sólo quería correr y esconderme detrás de un árbol como si fuera una niña pequeña. No lo hice.

Se apartó para dejarme pasar.

"Eeeeh, uff…" carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo "quieres… ¿quieres tomar algo?" preguntó nervioso.

"Ummm, no, no gracias".

Sabía que no estaba ayudando nada, pero yo también estaba sorprendida de verle. Aunque mi sorpresa era positiva y la suya… probablemente no. Nadie quiere encontrarse a su exnovia.

Pareció calmarse pero seguía mirándome con una expresión extraña, no sabría describirla. Era una mezcla entre dolor y… no sé, supongo que la situación era difícil.

Respiró hondo y comenzó una conversación:

"¿Cómo estás?" _arggg, mal vamos, no podrías haber empezado con otra más fácil, no. Pues verás, te echo de menos a todas horas, y aunque me dejaras por tu trabajo sigo pensando que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi triste vida y te quiero más que a nada en el mundo._

"Eeeeh, ¿bien?" _genial, sólo arrastrándome en la miseria. _Supuse que no querría oír eso, no hace falta hacer las cosas más difíciles, él había tomado su decisión y yo tenía que respetarla. Así que intenté sonar más convincente "quiero decir, bien".

Él frunció el ceño, creo que no se había tragado mi mentira. Nunca lo hacía.

Siempre había sido como si mis esfuerzos para ocultar la verdad fueran una pantalla de cristal a través de la cual pudiera mirar siempre que quisiera.

Sin embargo, él era muy difícil de leer; sobre todo al principio, cuando no le conocía del todo, lo que siempre complicaba las cosas cuando discutíamos. Los dos éramos muy cabezotas, pero también nos queríamos mucho y no soportábamos ver al otro sufrir, por eso, nada acababa durando más de dos días.

Aunque alguna vez había dormido en el sofá.

Lo que quiero decir es que sabíamos pedir perdón cuando hacía falta. Excepto una vez. Quizá era la definitiva.

"No hace falta que me mientas, Bella. Te conozco lo suficiente".

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas, que fuera por ahí dando saltitos como Heidi?" dije molesta. No contestó así que yo proseguí, haciéndole una pregunta que tenía el récord de vueltas por mi cabeza en la unidad de tiempo "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"No lo sé" estaba a punto de interrumpirle con un comentario sarcástico, pero él continuó "De verdad, Bells, no lo sé. Fue una gilipollez. Todos los días me pregunto a mí mismo por qué no me quedé contigo ese día… me necesitabas; igual que tú te quedaste conmigo un mes atrás, cuando _yo_ te necesitaba" sabía a qué se refería.

A todas esas noches en vela tras la muerte de su único abuelo, en las que no podía dormir. En las que yo negaba tener sueño para quedarme con él y ayudarle a evitar las pesadillas. Justo un me antes de que rechazara mi ayuda y me mantuviera lejos, volcándose en su trabajo y olvidándose de mí "y me odio por alejarte de mí, cuando eres lo único realmente importante. Pero soy imbécil por naturaleza y no hago nada bien, no dejo de hacerte daño, así que supongo que pensé que estarías mejor así".

"Ya, claro" dije con ironía "Porque volver y pedir perdón o explicarme por qué te fuiste sin pensártelo dos veces es lo peor que podías hacer, ¿verdad?"

Me estaba empezando a enfadar y la voz me temblaba por la rabia contenida "Porque no me merecía ni siquiera eso, yo era tan importante que ni siquiera te preocupaste por cómo todo esto podría afectarme, por la condición en que me dejabas. ¿Sabes lo mucho que duele ver a la persona que más quieres en el mundo ignorarte? ¿Mirarte con asco? ¿Gritarte? ¿Sabes el vacío que se siente, cuando se va, justo después de que le hayas suplicado desde el suelo que no lo haga? Porque aunque a ti te parezca raro, yo sí que decía la verdad cuando decía que te quería".

"Escucha, Bella, yo-" oh, mierda, ahora no. Espérate a que me vaya y no pueda oírte.

"No, no hace falta que digas nada" sonó un trueno fuera y empezó a llover "ha sido estúpido venir aquí… no esperaba verte, de verdad, sólo…" respiré hondo y continué "déjame soltar todo esto y te prometo que no te voy a volver a molestar.

Quiero que sepas que no pasa nada, ¿vale?, que estas cosas pasan. A veces hay personas que no están hechas para estar juntas, y… como lo nuestro no…" mi garganta estaba en carne viva, sentía que me ahogaba, unas dolorosas punzadas me acribillaban el estómago. Mierda, iba a llorar. Lo sabía. Pero él no me estaba viendo, estaba sentado en la silla de la cocina con los codos en las rodillas tirándose del pelo con frustración mientras yo daba paseítos "no ha funcionado, necesito que sepas que espero que encuentres a alguien maravilloso, que os caséis y tengáis hijos, y nietos… "me estaba temblando la voz, así que respiré hondo, pero no creo que eso ayudara "y… yo sólo quiero que sepas que no voy a olvidar nunca el tiempo que pasamos y me alegro muchísimo de haberte conocido".

Miré al techo para contener las lágrimas y salí directa a la tormenta.

¿Te vienen a la mente todas esas películas y series en las que aparecen unas escenas preciosas bajo la lluvia y todo eso? Bien, pues es todo mierda en estado puro.

Las gotas estaban frías, como las que salen de la alcachofa de la ducha cuando la acabas de poner en marcha. Esas que te acorralan hasta la esquina más remota.

Sólo que ahora no puedo dirigirlas en sentido contrario.

Se añaden a la lista de cosas que no puedo controlar.

No había recorrido mucho, cuando oí la voz más bonita de mundo llamarme a gritos:

"¡BELLA!"

**Ay madre… uy uy uy uy…**

**¿Quién quiere un beso bajo la lluvia?... ¿O un beso cualquiera con Edward? ;)**

**Yo sí.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente será también largo.**

**Dejadme reviews, porfa, que me hacen mucha ilusión. Volveré el viernes.**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	9. Chapter 8

**- ¿Qué día de la semana es hoy?**

**- Viernes.**

**- ¿Y qué pasa los viernes?**

**- Que hay actualización.**

**- ¿Sí? Pues aquí está :)**

**Un beso a **_**Motitas,**__**Nayuri80 y camela **_**por sus reviews. **

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

Me giré y vi a Edward correr hacia mí.

Cuando me alcanzó, pude ver incluso lloviendo a cántaros, que estaba llorando. Edward nunca lloraba, no delante de mí, por lo menos, y tuve el impulso de abrazarle y no soltarle nunca más.

No lo hice. Ya había hecho el ridículo lo suficiente.

"No te vayas, por favor. No te vayas porque por muchas vueltas que le dé no puedo pensar en otra cosa. No voy a poder vivir conmigo mismo si me quedo aquí viendo cómo te vas y no hago nada" tomó aire "Tú quieres que sea feliz el resto de mi vida, pues entonces no te vayas.

Porque para eso te necesito. Lo siento, ¿vale? Te he echado tanto de menos que no sé decirte cuánto, y me duele verte así" yo ya me había rendido y estaba llorando como si no hubiera un mañana "me duele que pienses que no te quiero, porque eres lo más bonito de mi mundo. Me duele que pienses que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que no debemos estar juntos. No conozco nada más poderoso que el sentimiento que recorre mi cuerpo cuando te miro a los ojos mientras hacemos el amor.

Cuando cerré esa puerta me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba, porque ya te echaba de menos. Y quería volver, pero sabía que te merecías algo mejor que un imbécil que te dejaba de lado por ser un cobarde, que eras demasiado frágil y preciada para mí como para aguantarme el resto de nuestras vidas como yo planeaba. Pero no puedo perderte otra vez.

No te vayas, por favor" y con la voz rota y casi en un suspiro repitió "por favor. Me gusta ser quien soy contigo. No soy yo sin ti".

Me acerqué y le acaricié la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, memorizándole. Porque aunque había ido a casa de Alice para obtener información y emprender la búsqueda, contaba con un poco de tiempo para prepararme mentalmente. Ahora no podía permitirme confiar en él de esa manera. La última vez que lo hice salió bastante mal.

Él se fue.

Supongo que ahora me tocaba a mí.

Porque al fin y al cabo, no podía hacerme pasar por todo eso esperando que volviera a ser como al principio así sin más.

De alguna forma, era como rasparse los nudillos contra la rugosa pared del patio para tener una excusa para ir a la enfermería y perder clase.

Era hacerse daño porque algo distinto merecía la pena.

Morir por la causa.

El problema era que no estaba completamente segura de que la causa fuera lo suficientemente buena como para sufrir de esa manera. A lo mejor entraría en una permanente depresión por no tenerle conmigo, y sabía que todo sería aún peor porque había tenido la oportunidad de evitarlo.

"¿Sabes?, el diecinueve de junio me parecía un día genial. Joder, una boda en pleno febrero en el Himalaya me habría parecido genial, siempre y cuando tú fueras la que anduviera hacia mí, preciosa, vestida de blanco. Es sólo que me estaba comportando como un idiota desagradecido que no sabía lo que tenía. Me daba tanta vergüenza haber hecho lo que hice… Nunca he dejado de quererte".

"No puedo" dije con impotencia.

Esta vez, fue él quien puso sus manos en mis mejillas. Yo se las cogí delicadamente para apartarlas de mi rostro mientras sacudía la cabeza. Y las solté.

Lo que en otras palabras significa: _resignación_.

"No lo hagas. No lo hagas, Bells, por favor".

Reuniendo la escasa voluntad que me quedaba, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria al hombre que tenía mi corazón.

Al que lo tendría para siempre.

Pero dijo algo que giró mi mundo, que hasta entonces había estado del revés, y lo puso del derecho.

Algo increíblemente simple, pero a la vez crucial.

Una palabra de cuatro letras.

Una palabra concisa, clara, que en ese momento podía significarlo todo:

"Tres".

**Lo siento, sé que estaréis flipando, porque la verdad, tres no es la palabra más glamurosa del diccionario. Después de todo no es nada misteriosa. **

**O más bien no lo era, porque os he dejado con la intriga, ¿a que sí?**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá otro flashback, que como siempre, lo explicará todo.**

**Comentad, porfa. Nos vemos el martes :)**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yujuuuu! Estoy de vuelta, con el adorado flashback.**

**Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía no me lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor, es que hoy ha sido un día bastaaaaaante loco y me tiemblan las manos :S**

**Muchísimas gracias a **_**Motitas y**__**Nayuri80 **_**por sus reviews. **

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

Pero dijo algo que giró mi mundo, que hasta entonces había estado del revés, y lo puso del derecho.

Algo increíblemente simple, pero a la vez crucial.

Una palabra de cuatro letras.

Una palabra concisa, clara, que en ese momento podía significarlo todo:

"Tres".

FLASHBACK

"_Yo diría que con tres hay suficiente. Porque sólo somos dos, y si vienen invitadosssss, y recalco la s, siempre podemos sacar las de la cocina. ¿Qué me dices?" pregunté._

"_Ehhh, ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?_

_Resoplé._

_Hacía cuatro meses que compramos una casa no muy lejos de la de Alice y la de sus padres, y todavía teníamos cosas que decorar y algún mueble que poner, aunque ya se iba pareciendo más a un hogar familiar y menos a unos almacenes a punto de cerrar, con todos los productos en cajas._

_Por desgracia, cuanto más hogar parecía la casa, menos lo era realmente. Estábamos cada vez más distanciados y yo ya no sabía cómo evitarlo._

"_Las sillas, Edward, las sillas del porche" dije con paciencia._

"_Mmmmm mmmm" murmuró él, antes de seguir escribiendo en el ordenador. Estúpido ordenador, ¿por qué teníamos que haber comprado uno portátil?, ahora podía ver la televisión y enviarse correos con sus compañeros de trabajo a la vez, consiguiendo así ignorarme del todo._

_Me molestaba un pelín. Pilláis el sarcasmo._

_No estaba casi en casa, y cuando lo estaba, era como si no hubiera nadie._

_Era el décimo quinto, si empezábamos a contar desde el primer día en que las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Habíamos alcanzado una nueva fase; ahora no sólo no me contestaba, sino que tampoco me escuchaba._

Enhorabuena. _Sarcasmo otra vez._

_Pensaba que las cosas mejorarían, que sólo necesitaba tiempo y era todo por estrés. O al menos eso me había dicho Esme._

"_¿Cuántas sillas te he dicho que vamos a comprar?" le dije para comprobar que no me estaba escuchando. No sabía responder "Ocurrirá un milagro el día en que sepas contestar a esa pregunta. O a cualquiera que te haga, porque no me escuchas"._

_Sabía que enfadarme con él sólo empeoraría las cosas, porque todo le daba igual, así que con un suspiro dejé el tema para otro momento._

"_¿Con quién estás hablando?" le pregunté suavemente mientras me acercaba a él en el sofá para poder poner la mano en su brazo. Sólo para establecer contacto._

_Era lo único que me quedaba ahora. Lo que no sabía era que en unos días eso también se habría acabado. Y eso probablemente fuera lo peor de todo. Junto con los gritos. En resumen, no se lo deseo a nadie._

_Te hace sentir inútil, un malgasto de tiempo y espacio, especialmente cuando todo esto viene de la persona que más quieres y aprecias._

"_Con un amigo" no estaba dispuesto a hablar conmigo, ¿eh? Suspiré otra vez y le dije que le mandara recuerdos de mi parte._

_Después de cenar, me pidió que le acercara el famoso portátil._

_Yo estaba cansada de hacer lo mismo todos los días y no se lo negué._

_Prometo que no lo hice a propósito, pero lo que vi me hundió en la miseria:_

'_¿Quién es Bells?, ¿tienes novia, pillín?'_

_Casi podía sentir la bofetada imaginaria que la realidad me estaba dando en ese momento._

_Ese amigo suyo no sabía que yo existía, lo que significaba que él no hablaba de mí para nada en su trabajo. No me consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo._

_Ése no era el Edward que yo conocía, del que me enamoré._

_El antiguo Edward probablemente ya les habría contado todo sobre mí, y en ese _todo _también entra el hecho de que estábamos prometidos._

_Repito: _PROMETIDOS.

_El antiguo Edward habría estado encantado de gritar a los cuatro vientos que se iba a casar conmigo. Porque me quería._

_Le di el ordenador de mala gana y con expresión seria, pero sabía que no se iba a dar cuenta, así que expuse mis pensamientos en voz alta:_

"_Así que tu amigo no sabe quién soy"._

"_No veía razón por la que contárselo. No es importante" ya lo sabía yo. Pero en vez de aceptarlo, me enfadé "Oh, ¿y qué tal te viene como razón que nos vamos a casar?"_

"_¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Que la mujer de la que me he estado quejando a todas horas en el trabajo no es mi madre, sino mi prometida? ¿Que me voy a casar con una chica que no me deja en paz? ¿Eh? ¿Que mi vida se va a arruinar por tu culpa?"_

_Me llevé una mano a la boca, para taparla, ya que la había abierto con un jadeo por la sorpresa._

_Sé que cuando la gente se enfada dice cosas que no piensa en realidad, pero cuando no se te ocurre nada que te diga lo contrario, terminas por creértelo._

_No podía estar diciéndome eso._

_Él no._

_Le busqué con los ojos, a _él_. Al Edward que me quería, al que echaba de menos. No lo encontré por ninguna parte. Ya no estaba aquí._

_Ante eso, yo salí de la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas que una vez encerrada en el baño, a salvo del mundo, se derramaron como cataratas. Él no me siguió, ni se disculpó._

**¿Qué tal? Así que tres sillas, ¿eh? No os lo esperabais, ¿a qué no? Jaja :)**

**No le odiéis, por favor, la quiere un montón, pero todos tenemos esas rachas en las que somos antipáticos con todo el mundo… ¿no? Es sólo que la suya duró un poquito más de lo normal.**

**Aun así, aunque no lo parezca, os lo aseguro, la adora. Es una de las razones por las que está tan avergonzado…**

**Bueno… comentad y dejad reviews, porfa.**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Estoy aquí otra vez y tengo que comentar algunas cosas.**

**Muchas habéis dicho que queréis asesinar a Edward, otras que más vale que merezca el perdón, etc. Estuve hablando con **_**Motitas **_**y creo que algunas cosas de las que le dije serían interesantes para comprender lo que va a pasar y por qué ocurre así.**

**Lo primero es dejar claro que él lo pasó muy mal, aunque eso no justifique sus acciones. Esto es, en parte, la razón por la que no la buscó después de irse de la casa; no creía que le fuera a perdonar, porque él en su lugar no lo habría hecho, así que por orgullo ni siquiera lo intentó.****  
****Claro, que las cosas cambiaron cuando se la encontró a la puerta. ****  
****Por favor, Y ESTO ES IMPORTANTE, Bella le conoce MUY bien. Y aunque por su propia inseguridad no lo admita, es capaz de comprender por qué no la ha buscado. Lo que, junto al hecho de que se adoran, facilita las cosas.**

**Muchas gracias a **_**supattinsondecullen, CarozapXD, Ginegine, **_**y por supuesto a **_**Motitas**_** y **_**Nayuri80 **_**por las reviews.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

"Tres…" murmuré yo en trance.

"Tres sillas" respondió él "estoy esperando mi milagro, Swan.

Era lo que había estado esperando. Una razón, por pequeña que fuera, para no irme.

Algo que demostrara que todo lo que me había dicho era verdad.

Algo que me permitiera aceptarle de vuelta conservando mi dignidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia él, y salté en sus brazos rodeando su cadera con mis piernas. Él se tambaleó un poco, pero cuando recuperó el equilibrio, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, estrechándome tan fuerte que estaba casi al borde de la asfixia. Pero a mí no podría haberme importado menos.

Le cogí la cara y me puse a repartir besos por donde podía alcanzar hasta que junté sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado, digno de un reencuentro.

"Te quiero…" dijo una y otra vez "siento no habértelo dicho lo suficiente, lo siento muchísimo… de verdad que-"

"Shhhhhhhhh" le interrumpí yo "bésame".

Él se rió para después obedecer.

"Todavía no sé cómo pude ignorarte de esa manera, lo eres todo para mí…" rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él, aprovechando que estaba sujeta, quitó sus manos de mi cintura para poder acariciarme la cara, apartar el pelo mojado y mirarme a los ojos con expresión fascinada "Todo" repitió en un susurro mientras me volvía a besar.

Yo sonreí contra sus labios y susurré también:

"Te quiero" esto consiguió que él sonriera. Es lo que tienen las reconciliaciones, que todo se repite, pero aún así son maravillosas.

Pensarás que es un poco cursi, lo de besarse bajo la lluvia, pero habría sido poco realista que nuestra reconciliación hubiese sido seca cuando vivíamos en Forks, el pueblo lluvioso por excelencia.

Estábamos empapados y Edward pareció darse cuenta, porque conmigo todavía en brazos se dirigió a la casa.

El interior tenía una iluminación anaranjada y un olor a leña, ambas cosas debidas a la chimenea situada en la esquina del fondo izquierda del salón, y para aprovechar el calor que ésta proporcionaba, Edward nos sentó en la butaca más cercana a ella.

Apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro e inhaló mi olor.

Esto pareció relajarle y empezó a murmurar palabras contra mi cuello.

Yo suspiré, me sentía bien, como nunca. Como si los últimos meses no hubieran sido nada. Y no lo eran, porque todo había merecido la pena.

No estaba todo arreglado, pero nos queríamos lo suficiente, teníamos paciencia y si lo hablábamos, podíamos solucionarlo.

Pasé mis dedos por su pelo, como si estuviera peinándolo, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible. Sólo lo hacía porque le gustaba. Como respuesta, soltó un suspiro de alivio, como si sus hombros hubieran sido liberados del peso de mundo.

Apartó su cabeza de mi cuello, y me miró a los ojos.

"Eres preciosa" dijo con devoción.

Entonces, cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra la mía, susurrando:

"No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos".

Yo solté una risita y contesté:

"Creo que me hago una idea".

Él alzó una ceja, cuestionando mi respuesta y con una medio-sonrisa dijo:

"¿Ah, sí?" me mordí el labio inferior y asentí con la cabeza. Él sin dejar de sonreír, deslizó sus manos a mis costados y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

Inmediatamente, inicié una ronda de carcajadas, lo que hizo que él sonriera aún más y que de vez en cuando se riera un poco en alto. Sólo cuando supliqué por piedad se detuvo, dejándome jadeando y sonriendo como una loca.

Él estaba sonriendo también, pero me di cuenta de que iba a decirme algo importante cuando su semblante se tornó serio, y mostrando dolor y preocupación en sus ojos, preguntó:

"¿Crees que algún día serás capaz de olvidarlo?"

Yo fruncí el ceño. Mala pregunta.

Me dolía decirle esto, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos, lo peor que se puede hacer es mentir. Ni siquiera por su bien. Merecía la verdad, la quería y la necesitaba. Así que se la di, por muy difícil que fuera:

"Yo…" tomé aire y evité sus ojos para que no viera el sufrimiento en los míos, concentrándome en unos mechones de pelo que reposaban sobre su frente. Apartándolos con mis dedos "lo siento… te perdono… y te amo, pero es muy difícil" batí repetidamente las pestañas para aclararme la vista y empecé a moverme por los nervios "yo… no puedo olvidarlo. De verdad que lo intento; todos los días, pero… no puedo" todo mi trabajo no había servido para nada porque ya estaba llorando.

Lloraba por él, por la culpa que sentiría siempre por haberme dejado.

Y lloraba por mí, por tener que recordarlo, por no poder aliviar su carga diciéndole que lo olvidaría, porque le estaría mintiendo.

Estaba cundiendo el pánico en mi interior y empecé a moverme hacia delante y hacia atrás, para calmarme, mientras apretaba los brazos contra mi estómago "lo siento… lo siento…".

Sentí cómo sus brazos me estrechaban fuertemente, cómo me cogía y me llevaba a la habitación de invitados - donde probablemente había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo -, cómo me acariciaba el pelo y me susurraba delicadamente en el oído.

"Shhhhh, cielo… Ya está, mi vida, no pasa nada… No te preocupes… lo siento".

Me ayudó a ponerme ropa seca, me puso encima del colchón y me arropó con las mantas.

Se tumbó a mi lado, sin dejar de abrazarme, hasta que estuve demasiado cansada como para seguir llorando. Debió de creer que estaba dormida, porque se apartó con cuidado y fue a levantarse tras besar mi frente, pero yo le cogí la mano y murmuré:

"No te vayas, por favor" la voz me falló al final "duérmete conmigo".

No sé si fue mi voz, cómo se lo pedí o el hecho de que lo necesitaba de verdad, lo que le convenció, pero cuando se tumbó detrás de mí abrazándome por la cintura y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyo, me sentí como en casa.

Ese era mi lugar en el mundo.

**¿Os cae un poco mejor? ¿Hay algún progreso? Jaja. **

**Se han reconciliado… o están en ello, porque como bien dice el título (no está puesto porque sí), hace falta tiempo.**

**Comentad, porfa.**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Es un capítulo especial… :)**

**Algunas lo habíais pedido, y al principio tenía clarísimo que no lo haría, pero dije… ¿por qué no? Así que lo improvisé. Tomáoslo como un regalo de Navidad anticipado ;) **

**Muchas gracias a **_**supattinsondecullen, Ginegine, **__**Motitas**_** y **_**Nayuri80 **_**por las reviews. Sois estupendas.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

EPOV

Le miré la cara.

Quería recordarla, memorizarla.

Cada inicio de arruga, cada suave peca. _¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan perfecto mientras duerme?_

Supongo que es algo instintivo después de meses sin verla. Después de meses pensando que la había perdido para siempre.

No tiene mucho sentido que sea yo el que se arrepienta ahora de su ausencia, porque más que perderla, la espanté con mis acciones.

_Y como con eso no te valía, te fuiste._

Haría cualquier cosa por borrar de mi mente su expresión aquella noche. El dolor, la decepción, el desamparo en sus ojos.

Las lágrimas que caían de ellos mientras cerraba la puerta. Dejándome las llaves dentro.

Es una estupidez, pero para cuando me acordé de que teníamos otras debajo del felpudo, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya era cruel volver, porque probablemente ya te habías acostumbrado a la vida sin mí.

O eso me decía yo.

Cuando eres un ser pesimista – como es mi caso – todos los _¿y si…?_ Son negativos. _Todos_.

Así que no hay nada que te convenza de hacer lo que en realidad es mejor, porque tu propia naturaleza hace que lo veas como algo imposible.

Había amanecido hacía tiempo, y no podía evitar admirar los reflejos que tenía su pelo castaño al contacto con la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Su cuerpo se movía delicadamente con cada toma de aire, ya se habían pasado los instantes de murmullos.

Contemplaba hipnotizado cómo respiraba la mujer más dulce, alegre, inteligente, amable, comprensiva y bella del mundo.

La mujer que representaba todo aquello que tenía un valor irremplazable en mi vida, en mi universo.

La mujer a la que me había acercado a considerar una compañía permanente e incondicional, y que lo habría llegado a ser si la hubiera tratado con el mínimo respeto que un ser tan maravilloso merecía.

Pero no lo hice.

Fui un cabrón. Porque había perdido a mi abuelo, al único al que conocí, al que siempre me entendía, al que siempre tenía la solución, al que siempre me escuchaba. Me sentía perdido sin él, cuando en realidad no me podría haber dejado en mejor compañía.

Y lo pagué todo con ella, simplemente porque necesitaba alguien a quien culpar y era la que más cerca estaba.

No hay forma de culpar a alguien por una muerte natural, así que la ignoré.

Y la perdí a ella.

Pero esta vez la pérdida fue mucho peor.

No sólo me faltaba mi prometida, me faltaba mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi razón para sonreír. Me faltaba mi futuro.

Y esta vez sí que había alguien a quien culpar. A mí.

No comprendí hasta qué punto le había hecho daño hasta ayer. La vi tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan… _rota_. Y no podía hacer nada, no podía protegerla porque yo era el problema.

_Yo_ le había puesto el dolor en los ojos, pero aún así a ella no se le había ocurrido culparme, sino que estaba en mis brazos.

_En mis brazos._

Era increíble. Sabía que pasaría el resto de mi vida dando gracias a quien, o lo que fuera, que la había convencido de que darme otra oportunidad era buena idea.

Le di un beso en la frente y sonreí a la par que ella.

**Lo sé… sé que a algunas les dije que no haría un EPOV, y no tenía pensado hacerlo porque no estaba incluido en la historia. Espero que haya sido una sorpresa positiva ;)**

**Es muy corto, pero supongo que no es el primero, jeje.**

**Dejad reviews, por favor.**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	13. Chapter 12

**No os preocupéis, que ya estoy aquí! No se iba a acabar el mundo sin un nuevo capítulo, ¿no? :)**

**Muchas gracias a **_**supattinsondecullen, Motitas**_** y **_**CaroZapXD **_**por sus reviews, y a Nayuri80 por enviarme un PM. Me ponéis de buen humor instantáneamente.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

Antes de despertar del todo, de abrir los ojos y prepararme mentalmente para un día más, tuve un momento de lucidez inexplicada.

Digo inexplicada no porque no piense a menudo, no. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces pienso demasiado, otra razón por la que reconozco el cambio que ha provocado en mí conocer a Edward. Últimamente actuaba más bien guiada por el corazón.

Digo inexplicada porque normalmente mis momentos de lucidez, o de inspiración, como quieras llamarlos, tienen lugar cuando estoy en el baño o me he cansado de intentar dormir.

Es mi madre la que tiene las ideas cuando se va a despertar, y la verdad es que me alegro de no tomar mis decisiones en este momento del día porque la última propuesta surgida de este tipo de inspiración que me hizo fue montar un colegio.

Personalmente, creo que la razón de que tal disparatada sugerencia apareciera por la cabeza de mi madre era más porque era ella la que estaba pensando que por la hora del día.

De una manera o de otra, me sorprendí pensando en cuando era pequeña. En cómo creía entonces que todo tenía sentido, que todo debía tenerlo. Por narices.

Solía hacer parejas con los personajes de las películas y de los libros que leía, como si todos estuvieran destinados a acabar con alguien.

Hasta que un día me di cuenta de que no es así.

De que la vida no tiene por qué darnos lo que queremos.

Cuando venimos a este mundo nadie nos da la garantía de que vamos a ser felices o de que al menos vamos a tener la posibilidad de serlo. Porque incluso cuando crees que puedes conseguirlo, siempre hay algo que puede arruinarlo todo. Hay muchas formas.

Entonces fue cuando empecé a comprender por qué la chica que se iba a casar, de repente se queda sin novio por culpa de un accidente de coche. Por qué cuando el vecino de la izquierda consigue convencerse para confesar su amor eterno a la protagonista, se la encuentra besándose con otro.

Es incomprensible.

Sí, llegué a comprender que todo eso es incomprensible. No tiene explicación.

Porque a veces las personas hacemos cosas que ni siquiera nosotros entendemos, pero que de alguna forma, influyen en los demás.

Ayer por la tarde, tomé la decisión más espontánea de mi vida. No pensaba mientras me dirigía a casa de Alice, o al menos, no lo suficiente como para que se me ocurriera la posibilidad de que, si Edward no estaba en casa de sus padres, pudiera estar en la que su hermana compartía con su marido Jasper.

Pero en ese momento no me podía arrepentir. Era imposible.

Mi cerebro había puesto en marcha algún instintivo resorte que provocaba que me aferrara a todo aquello que me podía hacer feliz. No podía arrepentirme de aceptarle de vuelta porque le necesitaba para ello.

Y algo dentro de mí lo sabía.

Seguía en la cama de la sala de invitados, sin embargo, durante la noche me había girado y estaba apoyando la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Edward, a modo de almohada, con la pierna izquierda entrelazada con su pierna derecha.

Podía sentir su fuerte brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura, estrechándome contra él.

Abrí los ojos, y lo que vi produjo que una enorme sonrisa me adornara la cara.

Me estaba mirando, sus ojos verde manzana apuntaban en mi dirección con ternura y sonreía delicadamente. Su mano izquierda jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo, retorciéndolo una y otra vez entre sus dedos.

"Hola, Bella Durmiente" dijo en voz baja.

"Hola" respondí sin dejar de sonreír "¿llevas mucho tiempo así?"

"Nah" mintió. Arqueé una ceja para demostrarle que no me lo había tragado "Es que prefiero verte a ti. Eres más interesante que mis sueños. Además, hoy has hablado, no me lo podía perder" él se reía, pero a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia el hecho de que parloteo sobre lo que pienso mientras duermo. Mi rubor lo demostraba.

"No tiene gracia" dije yo escondiendo mi cara en su cuello para esconder mi sonrojo y mi sonrisa. La verdad es que hoy me daba igual lo que hubiera podido decir.

Nunca me había acostumbrado a desvelar mis secretos durmiendo cuando había alguien que me escuchara, o lo que es peor, a no saber los que había desvelado, si es que lo había hecho.

Cuando era pequeña roncaba, pero un día mi madre me dijo que hacía mucho que no me oía hacerlo, ni siquiera respirar fuerte, y que había pegado un gritito acompañado de alguna que otra palabra. Esas palabras fueron evolucionando a lo largo de los años y se convirtieron en discursos enteros. Es una suerte que Edward no se despertara con eso.

Se rió y me dio un beso en el pelo.

"No has dicho nada vergonzoso".

"Eso es lo que piensas tú".

"Cierto" cuando saqué la cabeza de su escondite, añadió en un susurro "pero nadie más lo ha oído".

Tenía razón. Estábamos solos, y pensar en eso me hacía sonreír.

"Te quiero".

Sonrió como un niño en Navidad, y me dio un beso en la frente, y en la punta de la nariz, y en las mejillas…

"Yo también te quiero"

**Bueno, pues… eso es.**

**¿Qué tal os va todo? Yo estoy encantada porque me han dado hoy las vacaciones, y ahora mismo me voy a echar una siesta para recuperar el sueño perdido en todo este tiempo :)**

**De verdad que odio madrugar.**

**Comentad, porfa.**

**Publicaré el martes. **

**Besos, Lucía.**


	14. Chapter 13

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO! **

**He echado mucho de menos vuestras reviews, espero que me devolváis las atrasadas después de las vacaciones ;)**

**Muchas gracias a Nayuri80 por su review y bienvenidas las nuevas seguidoras de la historia :)**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

Extendí los brazos intentando abarcar en ese mínimo espacio la gran inmensidad que era la cama, como si estuviera haciendo un ángel de nieve sobre aquel sedoso y extraño material que no marcaría mi silueta ni la conservaría cuando me fuera.

Mi felicidad en ese momento era igual de incontenible que el aire en un espacio abierto, pero sabía que a diferencia de éste, mi alegría era visible para el mundo.

No había más que mirarme a los ojos. Estaba segura de que brillaban e iluminaban mi cara, haciéndole competencia a mi ahora permanente sonrisa.

Y todo esto se debía al hombre que estaba en el piso de abajo, intentando cumplir su promesa de hacerme el desayuno.

_Intentando._

Sí, ese olor a quemado confirmaba mis sospechas. Se le había quemado el bacon.

Solté una risita. Una risita que al parecer no era tan callada como pensaba en una casa tan silenciosa. Decidí que el silencio era del buen tipo.

"No vale reírse, se supone que tienes que darme tu incondicional apoyo moral" comentó apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. No era la única a la que le había cambiado el aspecto en un día.

Ahora estaba más relajado, las ojeras habían empezado a aclararse y no dejaba de sonreír. Sus ojos probablemente hacían juego con los míos: alegres, brillantes y vivos. Sólo que… bueno, mis ojos eran marrones y no tan impresionantes.

"¿Qué has hecho con el bacon?" pregunté divertida.

Él presionó los labios con fuerza para contener su sonrisa mientras intentaba parecer serio.

"Está en la basura. Pero no cuenta porque era de prueba" se apresuró a decir. Esto consiguió una sonora carcajada por mi parte.

"No sé si debería haberte dejado solo en la cocina" dije en voz alta mientras me sentaba con las piernas colgando por el borde de la cama "eres peligroso" susurré.

"¿Peligroso? Ya veo" se acercó colocándose entre mis piernas y aferrándolas alrededor de sus caderas "Alice no apreciaría que le quemara la casa".

"Mmmm mmmm" canturreé yo mientras él repartía besos por mi cuello y hombros – que estaban al descubierto porque el demasiado grande jersey de rayas se me caía por un lado -, inclinándose hacia delante, y al mismo tiempo, haciendo que me volviera a recostar sobre el colchón.

"Eres preciosa" murmuró contra mi clavícula. Yo pasé mis dedos por su pelo, tirando ligeramente de los mechones.

Dejé escapar un jadeo cuando sentí sus dientes rozar suavemente mi hombro, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo.

"Edward…" dije tanteando el terreno.

"¿Sí?".

"Debería ir a hacer el desayuno".

Se rió contra mi piel y me dio un corto beso en los labios, justo antes de soltarme.

"Probablemente".

Me tendió la mano y yo se la cogí entrelazando nuestros dedos, y dejando que me guiara al piso inferior.

**Es corto, lo sé, pero es que yo también estoy de vacaciones ;)**

**Si hay alguno por ahí que todavía tiene internet, que comente, porfa, me encanta saber vuestra opinión.**

**Feliz Navidad a todos, otra vez ;)**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	15. Chapter 14

**¡Hola de nuevo! Casi se me pasa publicar este capítulo, porque no sé en qué día vivo :D Es lo que tienen las vacaciones…**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Motitas**_** por su review del capítulo anterior.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

"Ufff, porras" solté inconscientemente al caer con un golpe sordo al suelo.

No veía nada porque tenía todo el pelo en la cara y no me podía mover porque había caído justo entre la cama y la mesilla de noche.

Me retorcí para poder apartarme un poco el pelo y vi la cabeza de Edward asomarse desde encima de la cama con expresión preocupada y sorprendida.

"¿Bella?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te has hecho daño?

Me retorcí un poco más para incorporarme.

"Eeeeeh, sí… No te preocupes, cielo" intenté calmar mi respiración, que se había acelerado con el esfuerzo "ya estoy" apoyé la espalda en la pared.

Se rió por lo bajinis y yo le fulminé con la mirada.

"¿Quieres que aparte la mesilla? Ya sabes… para que puedas salir" bromeó con diversión en los ojos.

Ah, no. _Bella, eres una mujer independiente y autosuficiente, demuéstraselo._

"No… yo… Ufff, yo puedo".

Me contorsioné hasta que parecía que estaba bailando la danza del vientre, y cuando conseguí levantarme, me di con el pico de la mesa en la cadera.

"¡Arggg, su padre!"

Edward se bajó de la cama y se acercó a mí.

"¿Te has hecho daño? De verdad, Bella, mira que eres cabezota" me sonrojé. Acababa de perder 20 puntos de dignidad, estaba segura. Pero él me miraba con una sonrisa.

"¿De qué te ríes?" le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Nada… Casi se me había olvidado que decías esas cosas" me levantó la camiseta con la que había estado durmiendo hasta mi poco decorosa caída unos centímetros, para examinar el daño. Sólo lo tenía un poco rojo, sin sangre.

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué cosas?" me pasó el pulgar suavemente sobre el futuro cardenal. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta al pensar que si hacía eso en mi barriga, todo tendría otro significado.

Pero no se lo podía decir.

No en ese momento. Ya era demasiado tener que lidiar con lo nuestro, como para soltarle la bomba.

En otra ocasión, mejor.

"Cosas como: porras, su padre, su madre…"

Sonreí y le di delicadamente en el hombro.

"Esto no habría pasado si te hubieras quedado en la cama conmigo haciendo de muro anti-caídas".

Se rió.

"Lo siento. Es que me han llamado al móvil y pensé que podría haber sido una emergencia. Debería ser ilegal asustar a alguien así para luego decirle que hay una nueva promoción para hablar la 24 horas por doce céntimos/minuto".

Solté una carcajada.

"Te perdono por no haberme salvado. Pero sólo porque me caes bien" bromeé. Sonrió y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

"Menos mal, no podría vivir sin tu perdón" nunca supe si lo había dicho en serio.

**Otro mini capítulo a la lista. En mi defensa, he de decir que era parte del capítulo anterior, pero se me olvidó publicarlos juntos :/**

**El siguiente será más largo, y sé que os encantará porque hay otro flashback precioso… pero tendréis que esperar a que lo publique ;) jaja.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Siento no haber podido publicar el martes, pero tuve que ir a comprar los regalos de reyes con mi madre. Prestad atención al flashback… ¡es mi preferido!**

**Gratitud eterna a **_**Motitas**_** por sus reviews en estos momentos de soledad :)**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

"Me encanta cuando sonríes" susurró mientras se llevaba nuestras manos unidas a la boca para posar un beso en el dorso de la mía.

"¿Por eso me has dejado elegir peli?" cuestioné divertida.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada que me hizo botar debido a nuestra posición. Bueno, si soy sincera, prácticamente cualquier cosa que hiciera provocaría un movimiento en mí.

Era por la noche y estábamos tumbados a lo largo del sofá, con los pies en un reposabrazos y la cabeza en el otro. En realidad, mi cabeza estaba inclinada sobre su hombro y él sólo apoyaba parte de su espalda en el brazo del mueble, pero no importa. Estaba sentada entre sus piernas extendidas, recostada sobre él mientras que él me rodeaba con los brazos que acababan en sus manos unidas con las mías, con dedos incluidos.

En teoría estábamos viendo una película, pero hacía mucho que yo no me enteraba de nada, y él ni siquiera la miraba. Era más bien un ruido de fondo.

"Puede" dijo inocentemente.

Nos callamos los dos.

Probablemente estábamos pensando en lo mismo, pero no dije nada. Al final, fue él quien habló:

"¿Te acuerdas?"

"Sí" respondí con voz suave.

Y me acordaba.

Las mismas personas, la misma palabra.

Sólo que hacía más de medio año, cuando todo era muy diferente.

"_¿El helado venía con el desayuno?"_

"_No, pero me apetecía mucho" dije con una sonrisa inocente._

_Él soltó una risa por lo bajinis y se inclinó para besarme._

_Pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso y yo se lo concedí, girando un poco la cabeza para profundizar el beso._

_No pude evitar el sonido que se me escapó, y Edward decidió alejarse, porque si quieres desayunar, no besas así a tu novia. Sobre todo di estáis los dos desnudos, en una cama de hotel._

_Bueno, él tenía los bóxers puestos, pero más o menos captáis la idea._

_Torcí la boca en un gesto de disgusto, porque a mí no me importaba saltarme el desayuno con la ronda número tres del día; cuatro, si contábamos la de las cinco de la madrugada._

_A él parecía hacerle gracia mi mueca, así que sonrió y me dio un beso corto en los labios, para luego seguir un camino por mi mandíbula y mi cuello._

_Yo capturé sus labios, y nos giré, de forma que estaba encima de él. Sentí algo duro rozando el interior de mi muslo, y sabiendo lo que era, sonreí con orgullo contra su boca._

_Pasó una de sus manos a mi pelo, dejando la otra en mi cadera e inclinando mi cabeza para besarme con más fuerza._

_Terminé el beso empujando su pecho con ambas manos para que se recostara en las almohadas, andando con las rodillas para alcanzar a mordisquear su cuello._

"_¿Bells?" dijo._

"_¿Mmmm?" dije contra su garganta._

"_Tienes que desayunar, ayer nos saltamos la cena" mierda, tenía razón._

_Con un suspiro, me moví para que pudiera incorporarse, me puse la ropa interior y una de sus para mí enormes camisetas, y me levanté a por el helado de vainilla que había traído el servicio de habitaciones, junto con un montón de comida, hacía ya un _rato.

_Oí un gruñido desde la cama y me giré para ver que Edward seguía tumbado, mirándome el culo._

_Alcé una ceja como pregunta._

"_No puedes ponerte esa camiseta, con ese trasero, y esperar que mire a otro lado" yo me sonrojé, le sonreí y contesté:_

"_Por supuesto" levanté el cuenco de helado y añadí "¿quieres?"._

"_No, gracias" dijo sonriendo._

_Volví a tumbarme en la cama comiéndome el helado, mientras él subía el borde de su camiseta gris para esparcir besos por mi tripa y abdomen._

_Dejé el cuenco en la mesilla, porque al respirar me hacía cosquillas y me iba a ahogar si intentaba tragar a la vez, y opté por acariciarle el pelo mientras me reía a carcajada suelta._

_Él sonreía y hacía pedorretas en mi piel, que me hacían reír aún más, y por consiguiente, agrandaban su sonrisa._

_De repente, paró._

_Apoyó su barbilla en mi abdomen y me miró dulcemente:_

"_Bella"._

"_¿Sí?"._

"_¿Te casarías conmigo?"._

_Se me abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa, pero más grande aún era mi sonrisa._

"_Puede"._

Poco después, tuvo lugar la petición formal, con anillo incluido.

Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, y no digo el mejor porque nunca he sabido ordenarlos por importancia. Cada uno era especial a su manera, todos distintos, pero a la vez con algo en común: todos y cada uno de ellos tenían algo que ver con Edward.

El día en que le conocí, cuando me pidió salir, nuestra primera cita, cuando confesó que estaba enamorado de mí, cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, por segunda vez, por tercera vez…

Edward, Edward y más Edward.

"Antes de nada quiero que sepas que aunque la cagara tan monumentalmente meses después, nunca, _jamás_, me he arrepentido de lo que hice ese día" me aseguró con fervor. Se levantó y me ayudó para que pudiera hacer lo mismo "Siempre has sido y siempre serás la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. No importa lo que dijera. Necesito que lo sepas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" quiso asegurarse de que le miraba y escuchaba, poniendo las manos suavemente a ambos lados de mi cara.

Yo le miré a los ojos.

"Ahora sí".

**Aaaaaw. Siento dejarlo aquí. El siguiente capítulo será una continuación de éste.**

**¿Quién quiere helado de vainilla con Edward en una habitación de hotel? Jaja. Qué monos, ¿verdad? :D**

**Comentad, me encanta saber vuestra opinión.**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Nuevo capítulo… el día está nublado y hace mucho frío, pero espero que esto lo alegre :) Siento no haberlo publicado ayer, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, pero volvía a las clases y no había dormido nada, así que me tuve que echar una siesta para no morir durante el día. Como soy estúpida, no pensé en tener el capítulo pasado a Word por adelantado, así que no me dio tiempo a terminarlo :(**

**En fin, muchas gracias a **_**Motitas**_** y **_**Nayuri80 **_**por sus reviews.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

_Yo le miré a los ojos._

"_Ahora sí"._

Suspiró de alivio y se inclinó hacia delante para besarme con pasión.

Cuando nos apartamos y mientras luchábamos por controlar la respiración, me miró a los ojos.

"Te amo" susurró.

Aquí surgía un problema.

Llevaba varios días evitando lo inevitable con el objeto de preservarme a mí misma. Sabía que quería hacerlo, estaba segurísima, pero no sabía si mi mente estaba en la misma página que el resto de mí. Puede que me llevara tiempo poder ser como antes, pero también puede que no. Ni yo misma lo sabía.

No sé si sabéis… Cuando estás a solas en una casa con el hombre al que amas apasionadamente, aparece una tentación. _Esa_ tentación.

Era extraño, ya que hacía poco que nos habíamos reconciliado, aunque mis sentimientos por él nunca habían sido racionales.

Confiaba en él. Confiaba en que lo que teníamos se podía arreglar, en que se estaba arreglando.

Me intenté convencer de que era por eso y no por la piscina que tenía lugar entre mis piernas, pero de una forma o de otra, lo tenía claro.

Le necesitaba.

"Demuéstramelo" le reté sin aliento.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó a mí, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, tirando de mi cuerpo hacia él.

Aproximó su cabeza a la mía, girándola para darme un beso profundo, lento y sensual. En el momento en que su lengua tocó la mía, supe que iba a dejar de ser lento.

Jadeé en su boca, haciendo que empezara a moverse, él andando hacia delante y yo hacia atrás hasta encontrarnos con una pared. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, colando mis dedos en su pelo y subiendo al mismo tiempo mi pierna derecha a su cintura.

Él gruñó y agarró el muslo de mi pierna levantada para asegurarlo con más fuerza en su cadera, mientras yo aprovechaba la oportunidad para subir la otra y juntarlas por detrás.

"Bella…" suspiró mi nombre, mientras movía su boca por mi garganta, y se me escapó un gemido al sentir su lengua en mi cuello, que hizo que gruñera de nuevo.

"Oh. Edward…" dije con sorpresa al sentir la fricción que estaba provocando con sus caderas "llévame arriba".

Él obedeció dirigiéndose a la habitación de invitados con su boca sobre la mía. Mientras nos tambaleábamos por el pasillo del piso superior, le quité la camiseta, lanzándola por las escaleras, para luego librarme de la mía

Edward empujó la puerta con el pie y la cerró para poder presionarme contra ella.

"Quítate eso, no quiero que tengas nada puesto" dijo señalando mi sujetador con la barbilla. Cumplí con su petición y me quedé completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Igual que él "eres preciosa. Toda mía" dijo con su boca en mi pecho.

Y de repente, sentí una oleada de pánico momentáneo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía lanzarme a él de esa forma; después de todo, hace nada estaba sola.

Mi respiración se aceleró aún más, y sentí ganas de llorar.

Edward, por supuesto, se percató de la falta de respuesta a sus atenciones y del cambio en mi actitud.

Me miró e inmediatamente me dejó en el suelo.

"¿Qué ocurre, Bella?" preguntó apresurado, un tono de alarma teñía sus palabras "¿Qué ocurre, corazón? ¿Qué va mal?"

"…" estaba empezando a hiperventilar. En el fondo de mi cabeza me moría de vergüenza por comportarme así, pero no podía parar. Era como si la cabeza se me hubiera separado del cuerpo. No sabía qué me pasaba.

"Respira, nena, respira despacio" me agarró las manos y tiró delicadamente de mí para sentarme en la cama. Cogió la manta que estaba doblada sobre la cama y me tapó con ella "No te agobies, respira despacio".

"No… no puedo".

"Sí puedes, Bella. De verdad que sí, intenta contar hasta cinco cogiendo aire, y luego expúlsalo".

Me concentré en su pecho, en cómo se movía, e intenté tomar aire a la misma velocidad.

Varios minutos después, todo había vuelto a normalizarse.

"Ya está" solté aire "ya estoy bien. Lo siento".

¿De qué iba? ¿Se me iba la pinza, o qué? Era Edward, le conocía, le amaba, no era cualquier extraño.

Le deseaba, ¿por qué coño tenía que arruinarlo todo con un ataque de ansiedad?

"Bella, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Es que he…?"

"No" le interrumpí "no has hecho nada malo. Es que soy así de rara" dije avergonzada por cargarme el momento.

"Bella, los ataques de pánico no ocurren porque sí. ¿En qué pensabas?" preguntó suavemente.

"No lo sé. No pensaba. Es que ha sido todo tan rápido, todo iba bien, pero de repente ya no, y no sabía lo que hacía, y me estaba agobiando, y no podía respirar, y…"

"Eh, eh" me acarició las mejillas "no pasa nada, Bella, está bien. No pasa nada" me intentó ofrecer una sonrisa, pero los ojos no se correspondían con el resto de la cara. Ah, no. Mierda. Se estaba culpando por todo otra vez.

Se levantó y volvió con mi camiseta y mi sujetador, acercándomelos para que me los pusiera "Lo siento, Bella, no debería haberte presionado".

_¿Qué?_

Me puse de pie.

"¿Qué dices?, ¿de qué hablas? No me has presionado._ Yo_ te lo he pedido, ¿no te acuerdas? Y no me arrepiento" le agarré la barbilla y le giré la cara hacia mí "mírame. No me arrepiento" dije más dulcemente, mirándole a los ojos.

"No, Bella no debería…" los apartó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, librándose de mi agarre.

Le seguí en su huida hacia el otro lado de la habitación, hasta que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de una pared contra la que acorralarle. Me sentía un poco ridícula, porque había soltado la manta y seguía medio desnuda, pero ignoré el pensamiento, ya que él también lo estaba.

No era lo mismo, porque él es un hombre y yo una mujer, pero no era como si no me hubiera visto así antes.

"Mírame, Edward" puse ambas manos en sus mejillas, obligándole a hacer lo que le pedía "_te deseo_. Quiero que hagamos el amor" uff, sonaba un poco raro.

Volvió a apartar la mirada y dijo firme:

"No".

Se escapó y recogió la manta del suelo, colocándola doblada sobre la cama otra vez.. Yo insistí y le senté en la cama empujando sus hombros, me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le besé en un lado del cuello.

"Por favor, Edward, te deseo".

Él resopló, tomó aire y me apartó, cogiéndome en brazos y sentándome a un lado.

"He dicho que no, Bella. No es buena idea" repitió. Sólo que lo hizo con un tono más duro que la otra vez, y se me fueron las ganas de insistir con las lágrimas que me nublaban la vista, ahora fijada en el suelo de madera.

"Vale" susurré sin atreverme a mirarle. Ahora sí me sentía ridícula de verdad.

Se me hundieron los hombros por la vergüenza y me puse la camiseta lentamente, sin preocuparme por ponerme antes el sujetador. Cogí los pantalones de deporte de Alice que había estado usando para dormir todos estos días y los cambié por los vaqueros que llevaba.

Sabía que Edward me miraba mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la cama, pero yo evité sus ojos, parpadeando para que no me viera llorar.

Malditas hormonas. Claro, que él no sabía nada, así que no lo podía usar como excusa.

"Bella…" murmuró. Yo sólo sacudí la cabeza. Cuando pasé por su lado me cogió la muñeca "Bella, déjame explicártelo.

"No".

"No es lo que piensas, Bella, por favor. No te lo tomes así" me sentó a su lado y me levantó la cara con un dedo bajo mi barbilla. Cuando vio mis lágrimas, suavizó su expresión "Oh, Bella. Ven aquí" me abrazó contra su cuerpo, consolándome por lo que parecía la milésima vez "lo siento, nena, lo siento".

"No pasa nada, lo entiendo, no estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos, la verdad" intenté bromear.

"Ni se te ocurra, Bella. Eres preciosa, aún no sé cómo lo dudas. Es sólo que no quiero que hagas nada para lo que no estés preparada".

Me limpié las lágrimas, repentinamente animada.

"Pero estoy preparada, de verdad. Siento tanto haber montado esa escenita".

Edward se rió ante mi entusiasmo.

"No lo sientas".

"Lo he arruinado todo".

Él sonrió con un toque de malicia y me puso encima de él, como había hecho yo antes, con sus manos en mi culo.

"Tampoco creas, estos pantalones te quedan increíbles" murmuró mientras me besaba el cuello y me apretaba el trasero, siempre había estado obsesionado con él. Solté un chillido de sorpresa que le hizo reír contra mi piel.

"¿Aún hay esperanzas para la noche, entonces?" sabía la respuesta. De hecho, ésta estaba en su dura entrepierna.

Me quitó la camiseta y nos giró hasta que estaba sobre mí en el colchón, besándome las costillas.

Se libró de sus pantalones en tiempo récord, mientras yo luchaba contra los míos, y cuando lo conseguí estaba de vuelta.

Era increíble cómo podía pasar de triste a excitada en tan poco tiempo.

_Oh, más agua para la piscina_.

Me llevé las manos, molesta, al resto de ropa que me quedaba, pero él me cogió las manos y las sujetó con una de las suyas.

"Lo haré yo" _pfff, yo encantada_.

Se me cortó el aliento cuando lentamente fue deslizando mi ropa interior hacia abajo, cada centímetro recorrido acompañado por un dulce beso en mi piel.

"Por favor, Edward…"

"Shh, no seas impaciente, todo llega" dijo con una sonrisa contra el interior de mi muslo derecho.

Cuando al fin lanzó mis bragas creo que hacia la lámpara, y consideró que mi pecho no necesitaba más atención, sucumbió a mis ruegos, cogió mis piernas y las puso alrededor de su cintura. Los sonidos que estaba haciendo me habrían puesto roja de vergüenza en cualquier otra situación, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Él no estaba precisamente callado, pero de alguna forma todo lo que hacía parecía sexy, mientras que yo… bueno, en fin.

Levanté los brazos hasta su cabello para bajar su cabeza y darle un beso.

"Voy a intentar tener cuidado, pero si te hago daño, tienes que decírmelo" me advirtió. A mí me parecía buena idea. Cuando pasaba algún tiempo sin que tuviéramos sexo me costaba ajustarme a su tamaño. Supongo que no hacía falta aclarar que luego todo merecía la pena, no sólo por la parte obvia, sino porque realmente nos volvíamos uno "Pero quiero saber: ¿estás segura? No quiero que te arrepientas" me miró aguardando mi respuesta.

"No lo haré" le tranquilicé mientras le acariciaba el pelo, rozando con mis uñas su cuero cabelludo. Se colocó en mi entrada y me miró a los ojos una vez más con dulzura.

"Te amo, Bella".

"Te amo, Edward".

**Creo que es el capítulo más largo… supongo que os lo merecéis después de los retrasos, y sobre todo por la vuelta a la rutina... argg, odio madrugar. Supongo que no soy la única.**

**Comentad, porfa, y hacedme feliz :)**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Nuevo capítulo…esta vez a tiempo.**

**Por cierto, me di cuenta de que se me olvidó hacer que apagaran la televisión después de ver la película, pero pasadlo por alto, porfa. No hagáis eso en vuestras casas, o la factura de la electricidad os matará ;)**

**Un besazo a **_**Motitas**_** y **_**Nayuri80**_** por ser tan majas en sus reviews, y a **_**jeka cullen s **_**por poner la historia como favorita.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

A poyé mi brillante mejilla en su pecho igualmente sudoroso, mientras él me abrazaba e intentábamos recuperar la respiración con sonoros jadeos.

"¿Estás bien?" me susurró en el oído, apartando el pelo que se me pegaba a la nuca y la otra mejilla.

Sonreí. Siempre me lo preguntaba, un gesto dulce del que nunca me cansaría.

"Nunca mejor" le respondí con un beso en la clavícula.

Él se relajó y volvió a recostarse en la almohada, pasando sus manos por mi pelo a la vez que yo dibujaba indefinidos patrones curvos en su pecho.

No había prácticamente espacio entre nosotros, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y sus brazos a mi alrededor, casi no podrías descifrar dónde acababa yo y empezaba él.

Los minutos pasaban en un silencio calmado.

"Ha llamado mi madre".

"Hmmm. ¿Cuándo?"

"Antes de la peli. Quería saber si estabas aquí".

"Oh, mierda, es verdad, se me olvidó llamarla. A saber lo mucho que se habrá preocupado. Soy horrible".

"En realidad, parecía bastante tranquila. Incluso feliz, sobre todo cuando confirmé sus sospechas".

"¿Qué sospechas?" pregunté confusa.

"Las de que estabas aquí" ah, esas "o más bien, las de que estabas conmigo, porque ya sabía que estabas aquí".

"Mmmm mmm" murmuré mientras me incorporaba, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, dándole besos cada vez más arriba… ¡Uy, mi-no-tan-mini-Edward había despertado. _Ahá, mi hombre tiene una resistencia importante_. Me agarró el pelo mientras yo le mordía y chupaba el cuello. Drácula estaría orgulloso de mí.

"Sabes que eso va a dejar marca, ¿verdad?"

"Sip" dije con una sonrisa mientras me frotaba contra él.

"Ah" soltó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

A mí se me escapó una risita y él me miró:

"¿Disfrutas torturándome?"

"¿Yo? No sé de qué me hablas" dije inocentemente.

Él gruñó y nos dio la vuelta, haciendo que soltara un chillidito.

"Vente a la ducha" me medio-suplicó. Claro, los dos sabíamos que no era sólo para ducharnos…" sonreí de verdad y contesté.

"Si me lo pides así…"

…. …. … … …

"Venga, Edward, que va a acabar molestándome" supliqué.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" desafió él, escondiendo mi goma de pelo en su puño.

"Arggh. Porque sí".

"Pero si así te queda precioso" dijo con una sonrisa_. No, la sonrisa no. Concéntrate._ Eso es trampa, sabe que no me puedo resistir.

"Si no es por eso, es que me va a tocar las narices".

"Cuando te moleste me lo dices".

"Voy a tener que robarle una a Alice…"

"No lo harás".

"¿Quién dice que no? Lo haré, y luego te echaré la culpa" dije perfeccionando mi plan.

Él sonrió y respondió:

"No tiene gomas para el pelo. Lo tiene demasiado corto y no le llega para hacerse una coleta" hice una mueca, porque tenía razón, y probé con otra técnica.

Me fui acercando a él y le acorralé contra la pared, colocando mis manos en su nuca, con mis dedos jugando con los extremos de sus mechones, me apreté contra él y le miré a los ojos desde debajo de mis pestañas.

Le oí tragar con fuerza y sentí cómo se pegaba cada vez más a la pared.

Deslicé mis dedos por el cuello de su camisa, hacia abajo, deshaciendo el tercer botón, saltándome los dos primeros ya desabrochados y…

Casi el cuarto.

Sonó la cerradura. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta:

"Edward, ya hemos llegado, y que sepas que todavía es de día y técnicamente puedo arrastrarte a la calle" se oyó la voz de Alice y el ruido que sus pasos y los de Jasper hacían de camino al salón, junto con el de las ruedas de las maletas "mamá quería verte, por lo menos antes de que me fuera, y ya es hora de que te dé el ai… ¿Bella?"

Yo me había apartado un poco de Edward – que había rehecho los botones necesarios para estar presentable ante su hermana – y mi primer impulso había sido esconderme detrás del sofá, pero el brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura me detuvo.

"Hola, Alice" dije suavemente. Realmente la había echado de menos.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Bella!" corrió hacia mí para darme un abrazo enorme en comparación con su pequeña figura. Jasper me estaba sonriendo, un poco apartado de la acción, pero demostrando a su manera su alegría de verme. Le devolví la sonrisa "Me has tenido tan preocupada, no quería invadir tu espacio, pero si estabas igual de mal que Edward no habría sabido-"

"Alice…" gruñó Edward.

"Admítelo, no querías ni andar hasta el baño, y-".

"Ya basta" la advirtió, visiblemente incómodo.

"Pfff, como quieras" en seguida recupero su buen humor "me alegro de veros a los dos, pero más a ella" dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermano. Todos nos reímos y mientras llevaban sus maletas al pido se arriba, Edward aprovechó para pasar desde detrás ambos brazos por mi cintura y besarme la mejilla y el cuello repetidamente, haciéndome sonreír".

"Te quiero" me susurró al oído. Yo eché mi brazo hacia atrás hasta alcanzar su pelo con los dedos.

"Ay, madre" se oyó a Alice en la escalera, como si fuera una maruja cotilla. Al ver que Edward me soltaba, dijo "no, no, seguid, yo sólo quería deciros que os podéis quedar aquí esta noche y así mañana tenéis todo el día para llevar lo de Edward de vuelta a vuestra casa".

Me tensé con la sugerencia. Pues claro que Edward iba a volver a casa, no nos íbamos a quedar allí para siempre; pero había estado evitando pensar en el tema. Salí fuera, a sentarme en los escalones del porche y me abracé las piernas, apoyando la barbilla en una de mis rodillas.

Oí cómo Edward le decía a Alice que ya venía él, segundos antes de que se sentara a mi lado. Estiró un dedo para alisar delicadamente las arrugas entre mis cejas.

"No tengo por qué ir a casa si no quieres, puedo… ir a casa de mis padres. Ahora eres tú la que manda" sabía que la oferta le dolía, y para ser sinceros a mí también. Yo quería a Edwar de vuelta conmigo.

"No. Quiero que vengas, es sólo que… no sé si podría… sé que no podría soportarlo si pasara lo mismo otra vez" dije pestañeando para evitar la caída inminente de las lágrimas que estaban empezando a acumularse "yo… no sé qué es exactamente lo que hicimos mal la última vez, no quiero cometer ese error otra vez. Me da miedo, Edward, yo no…"

"Eh, eh" dijo colocándome en su regazo y levantando mi barbilla con su mano "tú no hiciste nada malo, Bella. Y te aseguro que yo no cometeré el mismo error otra vez, no volverá a ocurrir. Casi me muero en estos dos meses, Bella. No sé vivir sin ti. Literalmente no sé, porque eres una enorme parte de mi vida, por no decir mi vida entera. No sería capaz de irme otra vez. Ni aunque quisiera".

"Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, apretándole fuerte y acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Lo sé es que estoy un poco tonta últimamente…"

"No pasa nada. Puedo repetírtelo todos los días se mi vida si lo necesitas" junté nuestras frentes.

"Te quiero" murmuré.

"Eso es lo que quería oír" dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

**Van superando los baches, ¿eh? Un pin para ellos ;)**

**Dejadme reviews, porfa, que mi momento preferido del día es ponerme a contestarlas :D**

**Publicaré pronto.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ya estoy aquí, y creedme cuando digo que este capítulo ha sido deseado. En seguida veréis de lo que hablo.**

**Es probable que los que seguís la historia hayáis recibido el capítulo dos veces, es que lo modifiqué porque me había juntado dos partes que iban separadas… me tocó bastante las narices. En fin.**

**Un super-beso a **_**Nayuri80**_** por la review.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

Vaya puta mierda de mañana.

Apoyé la frente en el borde del retrete y tiré de la cadena, el agua llevándose mi asqueroso vómito a las tuberías.

"¿Ya?" preguntó Edward preocupado mientras sujetaba mi pelo. Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté con su ayuda para lavarme los dientes "¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué es lo que te pasa, o lo tengo que adivinar? No estarás enferma".

"No" pasé de largo ignorándole y entrando en nuestra habitación. Hacía una semana que habíamos traído sus cosas de vuelta y cuatro días que no hacíamos nada de… _eso_. En dos semanas haría tres meses y creo que se me iba a empezar a notar la tripa, por lo que evitaba a toda costa que me viera desnuda.

No podría durar así para siempre pero quería prepararme para decírselo. No podía llegar y decir '_ey, Edward, vamos a tener un bebé, ¿lo sabías?_', ¿verdad? Pues no. Pero la verdad, no se me ocurría otra forma, mi creatividad me había abandonado. _Qué cabrona_.

"Vamos, Bella, es importante. Ya me ha dicho mamá que fuiste al hospital, y me estoy preocupando".

"¿Qué?" me giré de golpe encontrándome con su musculoso pecho desnudo. _Ay madre._

_La tripa, Bella. Céntrate. La tripa._

"¿Tu madre de lo ha dicho?"

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

"Sólo me dijo que pediste cita con papá, en realidad se le escapó. Me había dicho que tuviera especial cuidado contigo, que estabas muy delicada".

"Joder…" dije yendo hacia la puerta del pasillo.

"No, no. No te vayas" me detuvo, acorralándome contra la pared, poniendo una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza "¿Qué está pasando? ¿No me ocultarías nada grave?" su rostro palideció unos cuantos tonos, y yo no podía ni imaginarme lo que estaba pensando. No parecía agradable "Bella, estoy empezando a pensar lo peor. Necesito saberlo. No te… no te... estás… _muriendo_, ¿verdad?" escupió la temida palabra con voz temblorosa y miedo en los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¡No! No, Edward, no es nada de eso, de hecho, no es nada malo. Espero".

"Entonces, ¿qué es?"

Se relajó un poco, pero aún así, parecía realmente preocupado, pero yo estaba agobiada y no podía concentrarme en eso. Muy agobiada. No lo iba a dejar pasar, se lo iba a tener que contar; de todas formas, tenía derecho. Y seguía sin saber cómo hacerlo.

_¿Se enfadaría por habérmelo guardado en secreto? _Yo en su lugar lo haría.

"Nada" respondí escapándome por debajo de su brazo. Pero me cogió la mano.

"Por favor, Bella" me miró a los ojos.

"Es que me da miedo" admití.

"¿El qué?"

"Tu reacción. Lo que pienses, lo que hagas. Que te vayas" el dolor cruzó su rostro y lamenté haber sido tan sincera "No va a ser fácil, pero te necesito. Más que nunca".

"No me iré a ningún lado" me aseguró "puedes incluso atarme a una silla" subió y bajó las cejas repetidamente y yo puse los ojos en blanco acompañados de una sonrisa ante su broma para quitarle presión al momento. Cuatro días era mucho para él, se le estaba yendo la olla.

"Vale, pero siéntate" le cogí las manos y le hice sentarse en el borde de la cama. Me miró expectante "¿te lo digo de golpe?"

"Como quieras".

_Yo le había avisado_. Respiré hondo.

"Estoy embarazada. Vas a ser papá" se le abrieron mucho lo ojos, pero incluso tras una pausa no dijo nada, así que seguí hablando como una loca "fui al hospital hace tres semanas porque me había saltado dos periodos… y las pruebas dieron positivo… y tu padre o sabía, pero le pedí que no te lo contara, porque no quería que volvieras conmigo sólo porque iba a tener un bebé tuyo, y… ay, Dios, di algo" supliqué. Él apoyó ambas manos en mis caderas y me acercó. Me levantó la camiseta y me tocó la barriga.

"¿Aquí está nuestro hijo?" susurró.

"Sí" respondí en el mismo tono.

Apoyó su frente en mi tripa y sus labios en mi abdomen. Puse mis manos en su cabeza, pasando mis dedos por su pelo. Me abrazó delicadamente la cintura.

"Hola, pequeñín" murmuró con devoción "soy tu papá".

Se me escapó una lágrima y un sollozo al mismo tiempo que noté algo húmedo en la piel de mi barriga. Me arrodillé frente a él y le miré a los ojos.

"¿Estás contento?"

"¿Contento? ¿Me tomas el pelo?" dijo poniendo ambas manos en mis mejillas "estoy flotando. Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, Isabella Marie Swan".

Ladeó la cabeza y me besó con pasión y dulzura, fuerza y delicadeza, pero sobre todo, con amor.

Sentí como un peso sobre mis hombros se esfumaba, pues ya no tenía que ocultar ningún secreto ni… _abstenerme_. Puede que diga mucho de Edward, pero yo soy prácticamente igual de insaciable, especialmente ahora. _Prácticamente_. Me mordí el labio inferior y pude observar cómo se le oscurecían los ojos y desviaba la mirada forzosamente.

"Lo llego a saber y te lo digo antes" bromeé. Sonrió.

"¿Por eso no querías hacer el amor conmigo?" alzó una ceja.

Abrí la boca con la sorpresa y me obligué a cerrarla. _Oh, si él hubiera sabido_.

"¿Tanto se notaba?" soltó una carcajada.

"No sabes fingir estar dormida, amor. Conmigo no cuela" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No es que no quisiera, créeme, nada más lejos de la realidad" sonrió rápidamente con arrogancia "es que creo que se me va notando la tripa".

"Me alegro. Siento no haber estado ahí cuando te dieron la noticia. Soy gilipollas. Sólo pensar que creías que ibas a hacerlo sola, que no iba a estar ahí…"

"Ey, no pasa nada" le corté "Vendrás a la siguiente cita de médico conmigo, ¿verdad?" dije insegura, mirándole por debajo de las pestañas. Él presionó sus labios con fuerza y me aseguró rápidamente:

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo" le dediqué una enorme y brillante sonrisa "Pero ahora… tenemos que compensar estos cuatro días…" dejó la frase en el aire, porque no hizo falta nada más.

**Ya está. Se lo dijo al fin…(musiquita) ¡Aaaa-le-lu-ya! ¡Aaaa-le-lu-ya! ¡Aleluya, aleluya! (fin de la musiquita).**

**Ahora os comunico que he descubierto cómo poner corchetes en el ordenador, así que os voy a hacer un show exclusivo:**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**¿Habéis visto? Soy una crack, ¿a que sí? :)**

**Dejadme reviews, porfa, porfa, que me encanta contestarlas.**

**Besos,**

**Lucía.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Toc-toc. ¿Hay alguien?**

**Hola! He conseguido una copia del Word 2003 para escribir como una desesperada los capítulos. A ver qué tal va. Espero que no acabe hecho un truño, pero en fin, hay que adaptarse a las circunstancias.**

**Mi ordenador sigue sin responder, está como en coma… así que hasta que lo arreglen, escribiré desde este, que aunque tenga bastantes años más, funciona mucho mejor.**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Motitas**_** y **_**Nayuri80 **_**por su apoyo y sus reviews… espero que sigáis ahí.**

**Ah, aviso, como siempre, de que llevo un tiempo ya escribiendo una historia en mi ipod. No quería decir nada por si al final acababa por no convencerme. Es un poco distinta a las demás, y quiero asegurarme de que merece la pena, así que le estoy dedicando un poco más de tiempo. Era sólo por comentarlo. Cuando la acabe, aunque todavía queda, la subiré :)**

_En el capítulo anterior, Bella le da a Edward las noticias que llevábamos siglos esperando…_

"¿Puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?" me dijo mientras miraba cómo cortaba los tomates para la ensalada.

"Claro" respondí, intentado apartar un mechón de mi cara con el dorso de la mano que sostenía el cuchillo. Edward alzó su mano y lo retiró para que pudiera seguir cocinando, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja "Gracias".

"De nada" hizo una pausa "quería preguntarte… Bueno, sé que es raro que no lo haya dicho antes, pero no he dejado de pensar en ello… Y no me atrevía a decir nada por lo que pasó…"

"Cielo, puedes decir lo que sea. No te preocupes" intenté ayudarle con una sonrisa. Él soltó bruscamente el aire contenido, con alivio.

"Quería saber si sigues queriendo casarte conmigo".

Le miré con ojos suaves y una ligera curvatura en los labios.

"¿Te refieres a si he cambiado de opinión respecto a eso, después de lo que ha pasado?"

"Sí. Básicamente".

Me reí y levanté la mano correspondiente para contestar a su pregunta, moviendo los dedos de forma ondulante.

"Me lo sigo poniendo, ¿no?"

"Sí" sonrió

"No he dejado nunca de quererte, y sé que lo que pasó podría habernos hecho pensar que necesitábamos tiempo, y lo necesitamos. Sólo que ese tiempo no tenemos que tenerlo por separado. No se trata de si todo va a poder ser como antes, sino de _cuándo_. Todo ha vuelto a ser normal. Ya sabes, tú eres tú, y yo todavía soy yo, así que no creo que haya nada que nos haga decir que quizá esto no pueda salir bien, porque ya ha salido bien antes. Es incluso más fácil no cagarla, porque no puede pasar lo mismo dos veces. Yo te quiero, y eso me parece suficiente".

"Para mí lo es. Lo es todo" me levantó la barbilla con un dedo y me besó en los labios.

"Pero no vamos a poder casarnos" giró su cabeza de golpe hacia mí con sorpresa "voy a estar como una foca" él se relajó "y si esperamos hasta después de que nazca el bebé, no podemos irnos mucho tiempo de luna de miel. No sé, me lo había imaginado de otra manera".

Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me besó la mejilla.

"Haremos lo que tú quieras. A mí con que estés allí, me vale" me mordí el labio, vacilante.

"¿Podemos llamar a un juez? Ya sabes, algo íntimo y rápido. No me gustan las fiestas grandes".

"¿Un juez?"

"Sí, nos casamos con un juez. Bueno, no _con_ él; él nos casa. A mi madre no le va a gustar mucho, pero supongo que se alegrará por nosotros, ya sabes que le encantas".

Dejé el cuchillo, me lavé las manos y me puse a aliñar la ensalada.

Me apartó la melena y la colocó toda a un lado, dejando la mitad de mi cuello libre para explorar.

"¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? No quiero que lo hagas porque creas que no hay otra opción.

"No, que va" le aseguré "en realidad me parece perfecto. No hay que invitar a familia lejana. Así rápidamente… tus padres, los míos, Alice y Jasper. A menos que quieras invitar a alguien más".

"Para nada, pero ¿qué hay de tus compañeros de oficina?"

"Tampoco me llevo tan bien con ninguno, no se ofenderían ni nada, además voy a dejar de verlos cuando empiece a trabajar en casa" al fin y al cabo, la traducción de libros se puede hacer desde cualquier ordenador, y si no los pueden escanear, podría ir a ellos en persona. A mi jefa Emily no le importaba.

Yo me encargaba de traducir los libros. Esto mezclaba mis dos pasiones: los idiomas y leer.

Había estudiado traducción e interpretación en la Universidad y me encantaba mi trabajo. Conocía a la perfección el español, obviamente; el inglés; el francés y el italiano; y se me daban muy bien el chino y el portugués. Sabía un poco de alemán, japonés y ruso, pero sólo algunas expresiones y palabras, así que no contaba. No me iba nada mal.

"¿Cuándo empiezas?" dijo rozándome el cuello con los dientes

"No lo sé. Supongo que en tres meses, o así. Para pasar el tercer trimestre de embarazo en casa, durmiendo hasta la saciedad y trabajando por las tardes".

"Qué envidia".

"Ah, venga ya. Ya hablaremos cuando lleve semejante pelota en la tripa que no me vea los pies. Además, no te va nada mal en el hospital, ¿verdad? Era lo que querías" Edward dejó su antiguo trabajo de asistente en una empresa de ordenadores después de lo que pasó y casi dos meses después le llamaron del hospital, porque el que ocupaba el puesto se había mudado a Texas. Ahora trabajaba para lo que había estudiado, en el mismo hospital que su padre A mí me hacía mucha gracia que fueran compañeros.

"El trabajo es genial. El horario, no tanto. Hasta que no venga la sustituta de la chica que tenía la otra mitad de los turnos, voy a tener que morirme todos los días".

"¿La que ha tenido un niño?" asintió "seguro que viene pronto".

"Eso espero, porque tengo una preciosa embarazada futura mujer a quién cuidar" dijo girándome para que le viera.

"¿Me vas a cuidar?" colgué mis brazos de su cuello y me subí a la encimera.

"¿Dudas de mí?2 fingió ofenderse.

"No me atrevería jamás" bromeé. Se rió y me besó.

"Se lo tenemos que decir a los demás".

"¿El qué?" pregunté, totalmente perdida.

"Aww. Eres tan mona… Lo de la boda con el juez".

"Ahh. Cierto. Después de comer, vamos a casa de tus padres. Llamamos a Alice y Jasper para que vayan y se lo decimos a todos a la vez" me bajé de la encimera.

"Vale".

"¿Puedes llevar la carne a la mesa? Está en el horno".

"Ya voy".

"Y por cierto, no soy mona, soy sexy".

"Sí, señora" dijo llevándose la mano a la frente en un saludo militar.

**Pues este es el capítulo, a ver cómo queda cuando lo suba. He decidido hacerlo hoy y no mañana para compensaros por la espera :) Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.**

**A los nuevos lectores (y a los de siempre también, aunque ya lo saben) ánimos para dejarme reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión.**

**Besos,**

**Lucía.**


	21. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos! Sé que me vais a matar pero he estado muy, muy ocupada y no soy la única que usa este ordenador, así que cuando tenía un rato libre, estaba ocupado.**

**Aviso que mi horario va a ser probablemente irregular durante un tiempo… probablemente largo. Lo siento :/**

**También tengo que disculparme porque este capítulo tenía que ser parte del anterior, pero se me olvidó. ¡Oooops!**

**Muchas gracias a **_**Motitas**_** y **_**supattinsondecullen**_** por dejar sus reviews, adoro leerlas y responderlas.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

_Creo recordar que Bella y Edward hablaron de su matrimonio y decidieron casarse ante un juez…_

"Bueno… ¿Y qué queríais contarnos?" dijo Carlisle.

Era el momento. Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá cogidos de la mano, Alice en el regazo de Jasper en un sillón y Esme en el brazo del otro sillón, donde se sentaba Carlisle, que tenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer.

Empezó Edward:

"A ver… ya sabíais que vamos a tener un bebé" me miró con una sonrisa mientras todo el mundo asentía "y que queremos casarnos…" me miró de nuevo, pero esta vez, para que le ayudara.

"Pues… hemos decidido que nos vamos a casar dentro de dos semanas, hemos llamado a un juez. En dos días le tenemos que decir el lugar y la hora.

"¿Un juez?" dijo Alice.

"Errr, sí" esperaba que no se opusiera. Por muy segura que estuviera de lo que quería, la opinión de Alice significaba mucho para mí "Es que no quería hacer nada grande, y a Edward no le importa. No queríamos esperar a que naciera el bebé, porque todo sería más complicado y… esas cosas. Pero nos gustaría mucho que estuvierais todos allí" Alice y Esme nos miraron sonrientes.

Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me acercó para darme un beso en la cabeza.

"Habíamos pensado que como los padres son los padrinos y las madres son las madrinas, nos gustaría que vosotros fuerais los testigos" dijo refiriéndose a Alice y Jasper. Jasper sonrió y Alice se emocionó.

"¿De verdad?"

Yo asentí sonriendo suavemente:

"Si queréis".

"Nos encantaría" dijo Jasper.

"Ay, Dios mío, ¡que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga se casan!" sonó una carcajada colectiva "¿Te puedo ayudar a elegir el vestido?"

"Si te hace ilusión" dije yo encogiéndome de hombros.

"Cuidado, Alice, necesito que me la devuelvas entera" se burló de su hermana. Ella correspondió sacándole la lengua y yo le di un puñetazo flojo en el hombro. Me cogió la mano y me dio un beso en los nudillos.

"¿Has hablado ya con Charlie y Renee?" se interesó Esme.

"Sí. Sé que a mi madre le habría gustado una boda normal, pero creo que ya se lo esperaba. Y a mi padre le da igual, porque sabe que soy feliz" miré a Edward y le di un beso en la mejilla. Él me sonrió.

"¿Y tenéis sitio donde casaros?" preguntó Carlisle.

Edward y yo sacudimos la cabeza negándolo y Carlisle y Esme se miraron. Habló Esme:

"La verdad es que nos encantaría que fuera aquí" yo la sonreí.

"Si no es mucha molestia, por lo menos a mí, también me encantaría".

"De molestias nada, cielo. ¿No os importa?"

"Para nada. Es estupendo" contestó Edward.

Pero fue Alice la que resumió la situación poniéndose de pie, dando una vuelta al estilo bailarina con sus brazos en el aire:

"¡Yujuuuu, tenemos una boda!"

**Lo sé… lo sé… es corto. Perece que siempre acabo diciendo lo mismo, ¿verdad? :)**

**Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto, pero la verdad es que no me veo teniendo mucho tiempo libre, y el próximo capítulo sí que es largo… Vale, os lo digo. Hay otro flashback. **

**Sobre mi nueva historia debo decir que sigue en proceso. No quiero darme prisa con esta, porque me parece que el tema da mucho de sí, y quiero hacerlo bien. Que no haya impaciencia.**

**Dejad reviews, porfa, que como ya he dicho, ¡las adorooooo!**

**Un beso, **

**Lucía.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Me han reparado definitivamente el ordenador (la pantalla se había desconectado del resto del ordenador, así que no se veía nada), pero estoy muy, muy liada, así que no podré publicar dos capítulos por semana ni de broma. Intentaré publicar uno por semana.**

**Muchos muac-muacs a **_**Supattinsondecullen**_** y **_**Nayuri80**_** por sus reviews; y gracias a **_**Nayuri80 **_**por hacerme salir de las profundidades para escribir el capítulo.**

**ESTAMOS ACERCÁNDONOS MUCHO AL FINAL… LLORAD, QUERIDAS MÍAS :(**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

"_¡Yujuuuu, tenemos una boda!"_

…

Tres días después, a las seis de la tarde, estaba en la quinta tienda de vestidos de novia del día con Alice. Estaba intentando mantener una conversación conmigo, y apreciaba su esfuerzo, pero la verdad es que los pies me estaban matando, y el cansancio hacía lo que quedaba de trabajo en ese sentido.

Me senté en uno de los asientos mullidos/sofás que tenía el establecimiento para que te probaras zapatos y miré a Alice con cara de "mi-vida-ya-no-tiene-sentido" y ella me devolvió la mirada divertida.

"Es tan increíble cómo te cambia el comportamiento cuando estás embarazada" creía que se refería a mi aún menor tolerancia de las compras que antes, pero su ojos estaban clavados en mi ligeramente sobresalida barriga. Muy clavados.

Miré hacia abajo y descubrí que mi mano estaba reposando delicadamente con inconsciente ternura sobre mi tripa. Ni me había dado cuenta.

Sonreí ligeramente y volví a deprimirme.

"Bueno… Para animarte un poco" probó suerte. Otra vez. Echaba de menos a Edward.

¿Y si le llamo para que me rescate?

No… Mañana tendría que ir de compras otra vez, así que… "¿Cómo os conocisteis exactamente Edward y tú?"

Eso sí captó mi atención. _Bien hecho, Alice_. En ocasiones como esta me daba la impresión de que la subestimábamos por costumbre. ¿No se lo había contado nunca?

"La verdad es que es prácticamente un tópico, pero… le vi por primera vez de espaldas en una cafetería" asintió. Eso lo sabía "No le di muchas vueltas. Quiero decir, era guapo incluso de lejos y de espaldas, pero pensaba que tendría algún defecto, como ser un gilipollas integral. O que tendría novia. Además, se fue en seguida. Yo me acerqué a la barra para pagar en vez de pedir la cuenta, yo que sé por qué, y vi que se había dejado el móvil. Al día siguiente le devolví el teléfono, y al siguiente nos empezamos a conocer".

_No llevaba sentada más de dos minutos, cuando él entró por la puerta y sus ojos empezaron a buscarme por las mesas._

_Cuando me vio, sus labios formaron una sonrisa contagiosa que podría iluminar la sala. La verdad, no sabía por qué la gente se preocupaba por el consumo de electricidad cuando un jovencito así podía solucionar el problema con sólo una sonrisa._

_Woah, ¿jovencito?, ¿cuántos años tienes, ochenta?_

_Pfff, vale._

"_Hola" dijo una voz clara y suave._

_Levanté la vista y allí estaba, el chico de la sonrisa preciosa que superaba a la de George Clooney o Brad Pitt. Llevaba un jersey azul, fino, encima de una camiseta blanca, y vaqueros. Era alto, bastante musculoso. Pero en su justa medida. No era precisamente un enclenque, que digamos, pero probablemente no se mataba en el gimnasio._

_Su pelo era de un color marrón rojizo extraño, y corto._

_No muy corto, pero no lo llevaba largo a lo heavy metal. Lo llevaba como si se acabara de levantar, sin gomina ni nada, viva la naturalidad._

_La verdad es que era muy guapo._

_Y encima me gustaba su voz._

_Bueno, a ver, Bella, respira hondo._

_Tomé un poco – sí ya, eso no te lo crees ni tú –de aire y centré mi atención en sus ojos._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _

_Eran verdes. _

_Y amables._

_Y preciosos._

_Por supuesto._

"_Hola" dije yo con una sonrisa y rubor en las mejillas. Puede que pareciera que soy idiota, ya sabes, hiperventilar, cara de agobio, y tardar un pelín en responder, pero es que madre mía,tenía unos ojos…_

"_¿Te importa si me siento?" me preguntó educadamente._

"_No, claro que no, adelante". ¿Adelante?, ¿qué eres, guía turístico? _

_Cállate._

"_Hoy llegas más tarde, ¿tu novia te ha retenido?" dije yo con una sonrisita._

_Yujuuu, cagada total._

_Bien empezamos, Bella._

_Pero para mi sorpresa no se molestó, sino que se rió, no sé si de mí o de mi pregunta._

"_No, no. No hay novia" vale, estoy empezando a pensar que hay más tontas de las que pensaba por ahí sueltas. Quiero decir, mírale, es perfecto._

"_Ah"._

"_Oh, ermmm… Supongo que si queremos conocernos, lo mejor es decirte mi nombre… soy Edward Cullen" se presentó él ofreciéndome la mano en el modo universal de presentarse formalmente. Yo le di la mía. Aunque no me pareció extraño, tenía una sensación de estar en casa, como si le hubiera conocido toda mi vida, y no era el caso._

_Oh, claro, las presentaciones, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?_

_Me mordí el labio, porque eso se me daba muy mal, sinceramente._

_Él parecía incómodo de repente, probablemente porque no correspondía diciéndole mi nombre, así que lo hice:_

"_Yo soy Isabella Swan, aunque muy poca gente me llama así, porque no me gusta. Prefiero Bella, aunque la mayoría intenta acortarlo. La verdad es que es un poco cutre, porque no es muy largo, pero supongo que lo hacen con cariño, ya sabes, no le acortas el nombre a alguien que acabas de conocer, creo, y a mí no me molesta… pero ¿sabes qué?, me voy a callar ya" esa es la prueba de que se me da mal._

_Él me sonrió suavemente, y dijo:_

"_Vale"._

_Sabía que no me estaba diciendo que me callara, pero en ese momento me daba igual._

_¿Por qué?_

_Pues porque estaba sonriendo. _

**He dividido el super-capítulo en dos, para que no tuvierais que esperar aún más a que terminara la otra parte antes de subirlo, que debéis de estar hasta las narices de mis retrasos en el horario.**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas (x 16) gracias :D **

**Por favor dejadme de esas fantásticas reviews, que como los PMs de Nayuri, me sacan de las profundidades para escribir. **

**Besos,**

**Lucía.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Aquí está la parte dos de**_** cómo-conocí-a-Edward **_**:D (Habéis visto, a tiempo. Estoy volviendo un poco a la normalidad. Aunque todavía siento mucho no poder publicar dos por semana, pero de verdad que se me haría muy difícil, y prefiero no deciros que voy a hacerlo, y luego no cumplirlo).**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

_Pues porque estaba sonriendo. _

…

"_¿Se enfadó tu hermana?" le pregunté, recordando el día en que hablé con él por primera vez. Desde su móvil._

_Se lo había dejado en la cafetería y yo llamé al primero de su agenda, que resultó ser Alice, por razones evidentes._

_Lo cogió Edward y oí cómo su hermana gritaba desde el fondo que le devolviera el móvil porque quería hablar ella conmigo._

_Si confieso la verdad, al principio había pensado que Alice era su novia, pero como había dicho que no tenía, probé con el parentesco femenino más cercano posible que no habría figurado en su agenda como 'mamá'. Al parecer había acertado._

"_Ermmm…" dijo él, pensando sobre si darme una versión corta del conflicto, o una larga._

_Ante eso, me reí en alto y él me acompañó._

"_Vale, lo pillo"._

"_De todas maneras, no se enfadó mucho, sólo que ahora quiere conocerte"._

"_¿Y eso es malo?" dije yo torciendo la boca._

"_No, pero está muy emocionada" me sonrió, sonrojándose un poco, quién sabe por qué. Era tan mono._

"_Vale"._

_Se hizo el silencio. Era un poco incómodo, así que él lo rompió._

"_Me gustaría saber más de ti"._

"_Vaaaaleeee" dije, estirando la palabra "pues… me gusta más el inglés que mi propio idioma, pero me da vergüenza hablarlo, di clases de piano cuando era pequeña, nunca me ha picado una avispa. Cuando me río mucho, me pongo un poco roja, y a veces sonrío demasiado; no me gusta el rosa; siempre he odiado las Barbies, así que creo que por eso no me gusta el rosa; lo paso mal si mucha gente me mira, no sé responder completamente preguntas como ¿cuál es tu color favorito?, y odio las arañas, pero soy incapaz de matar una si pienso en su familia"._

_Fui enumerando tonterías que me definían que me definían hasta que no me acordé de más, pero él me escuchó sin perder la paciencia, es más, me sonreía con suavidad y parecía hasta interesado._

"_¿Por qué no sabes contestar cuál es tu color favorito?" dijo con una sonrisa. No me estaba juzgando, sólo preguntando, así que le contesté lo mejor que puede._

"_Porque aunque tengo principalmente cuatro, cada día es uno, más o menos"._

"_¿Cuál es hoy?"_

_Le miré a los ojos._

"_Verde" sonreí._

_Me devolvió la sonrisa._

"_¿Y qué hay de ti?"_

_Me contó un poco de todo, sobre sus padres, su hermana Alice y su mejor amigo Jasper._

_Resulta que Jasper estaba casado con Alice. Las vueltas que da la vida._

_También me habló un poco de su trabajo, y algo más de sus gustos._

"_Tú eres más interesante que yo, además tienes una hermana" comenté, guiñándole un ojo. Siempre he querido tener hermanos "seguro que es muy divertido"._

"_Lo es" coincidió conmigo "pero tú eres más interesante" discutió con una sonrisa y otro guiño._

"_Claro, claro"._

…

"A partir de entonces, quedamos en vernos todos los días para tomar café. Luego me presentó a todos vosotros, me pidió salir… y creo que más o menos sabes el resto".

"Ooooh, qué bonito" dijo Alice "¿sabes? Me alegro de que mi hermano se dejara el móvil ese día".

"Yo también" coincidí con una mano en la barriga "No sabes cuánto".

**Et… voilà. Aquí está el capítulo parte 2.**

**Qué bonito. Enamorarte medio por teléfono, medio en una cafetería :)**

**Quiero un Edward.**

**No soy la única, supongo. ¿Verdad? ;)**

**Lo sabía.**

**Dejadme reviews, porfa, que me motivan.**

**Besos,**

**Lucía.**


	24. Chapter 23

**¡Llegó la boda! ¿Oís las campanas? No, claro que no. No hay campanas, porque se casan en el jardín ;)**

**DEBO COMUNICAR, Y ESTO ES IMPORTANTE: **

**Estoy intentando crear un blog con fotos de los lugares, los personajes, la ropa; resúmenes, etc de mis historias pero la web me la está liando parda. Cuando lo consiga, os aviso :)**

**Muchas gracias a Nayuri80 por su review, y a todos los que leéis y no comentáis por simplemente utilizar vuestro tiempo en esta historia, que por cierto está acabando. Estoy muy agradecida.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

"Bueno… ¿qué tal estoy?" dije dando unas vueltecitas para que me pudieran ver.

"Oh, Dios mío. ¡Estás preciosa!" se emocionó mi madre, abrazándome. Alice y Esme estaban al otro lado de la habitación mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Les sonreí "¿Estás feliz?".

"Ugh, mucho. Y eso que todavía no nos hemos casado".

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada. Alice y Esme se habían encargado de todo, porque le encantaba organizar eventos, eso sí, consultándonos a Edward y a mí sobre cada cosa que elegían, y les había quedado precioso. Le agradecía muchísimo todo el esfuerzo, especialmente con el poco tiempo que habían tenido, y me gustaba cada minúsculo detalle. Era maravilloso.

Y pensar que Edward me estaba esperando abajo. Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan nerviosa.

"Ale, yo vuelvo abajo. Y no le hagas esperar mucho al pobre chico, está nerviosísimo" se despidió Renée. _Bueno, ya somos dos._

"Vale, mamá".

Se hizo el silencio. Giré la cabeza hacia Esme que me miraba indecisa.

"Mamá, no se le va a estropear, no te preocupes" aseguró Alice.

Yo sonreí y abrí los brazos de par en par, para que mi segunda madre, y en muchos aspectos la primera, pudiera darme un último abrazo antes de que me casara con su hijo.

Me estrechó con firmeza por los hombros, pero sin perder el cuidado, y me recordó mucho a la forma en que el propio Edward me abrazaba. Claro, que él era más fuerte y grande.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, y me alegro tanto de que estéis juntos. Le haces _tan_ feliz" confesó con la voz temblorosa.

Yo me reí suavemente con los ojos húmedos, y medio-ahogándome con los nudos en la garganta.

"Gracias. Eso intento".

Sonaba como un gato agonizante siendo estrangulado, pero nadie hizo comentarios. Esme me soltó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos abajo".

Tras los abrazos y besos por parte de Alice, me preparé para bajar.

Me había vestido en el piso de arriba, y nos casábamos en el jardín. Esme había hecho que colocaran unas sillas y unos arcos de flores preciosos. Había también una especie de pasillo alfombrado que llevaba al 'altar', básicamente para que no me la pegara con los tacones en el césped, por obra y gracia de Alice Cullen.

Mi padre me estaba esperando abajo. Y sólo porque me hizo prometer que no diría la verdad, _NO_, y repito, _NO_ estaba llorando.

"¿Qué tal, Bells? Estás muy guapa" sonreí ante su incómodo intento de piropearme.

"Gracias. Estoy un poco nerviosa".

"Mmm. No eres tú la que debería estarlo. A ese chico le ha tocado algo mejor que la lotería contigo" murmuró.

"Y a mí con él" dije sinceramente.

"No sé yo… Sabes que tengo un arma, ¿verdad?; que sé usarla…" puse los ojos en blanco "y que todavía podemos huir. Podemos salir por la ventana del aseo y atravesar el jardín lateral. Te cubriría las espaldas, y…"

"Cálmate, Jack Bauer. No creo que haga falta" dije cogiéndole el brazo y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Vale" refunfuñó "pero era un buen plan".

No respondí, porque no sabía cómo decirle que ni siquiera había podido conseguir que saliera por la ventana del baño con los tacones. Le dejé soñar un rato.

Esperamos a que sonara la música que indicaba que teníamos que salir, y dimos el primer paso.

Gracias a Dios, el pasillo no era muy largo, pero para no ponerme más nerviosa aún, me dediqué a mirar a Edward todo el camino.

Estaba guapísimo con su traje y me sonreía.

Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que no necesitaba nada más que saber que él nos quería. Al bebé y a mí. Y no había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida.

No dejamos de mirarnos en toda la celebración. Cuando me ponía nerviosa, Edward me apretaba la mano para hacerme saber que él estaba ahí, y que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Funcionaba.

…

"¿Nadie desea objetar-? Ah, ¿para qué pregunto?" dijo el juez, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, y haciéndonos reír a pesar de las lágrimas en los ojos de todo el mundo. Probablemente el único con la vista decente era Jasper, lo que era bueno, porque era el que estaba grabando el vídeo. Quién sabe a dónde habría apuntado yo en su lugar "Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por el Ayuntamiento de Forks, Washington; yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ale, chaval" le dio una palmada en el hombro a Edward "ya puedes besarla".

Edward sonrió, y yo supe que era prácticamente imposible sentirme más feliz que en ese momento. Cuando él puso sus manos delicadamente en mis mejillas y me besó suavemente. Como su mujer. Expresando la adoración, el respeto y el amor que sentía por mí.

Unas horas después, y antes de despedirnos de todos e irnos de luna de miel a un hotel en San Francisco, Alice nos hizo posar para nuestra foto de casados.

No me gustan las fotos, pero creo que en ese momento era demasiado feliz como para negarle nada a nadie.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y yo apoyé las manos en su pecho, dejando que me besara la frente. Ninguno de los dos estábamos mirando a cámara, pero creo que a Alice tampoco le importaba.

Nos despedimos de todo el mundo, incluso del juez, al que habíamos invitado a quedarse, y aunque les iba a echar de menos, lo que necesitaba era estar a solas con Edward. Mi marido.

**Que conste que he tenido que reescribir todo el capítulo, porque el anterior era un truño :)**

**Y es decentemente largo.**

**Dejadme reviews, porfa :) **

**Besos,**

**Lucía.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Está aquí… el último capítulo (pero no os preocupéis porque habrá un pequeño epílogo).**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias a Nayuri80 por su review, y muchos besos a **_**Motitas**_** para que se mejore :)**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

Edward me cogió la mano un rato después de despegar.

"¿Estás nerviosa?"

"¿Sabes qué? No lo estaba, pero ese tipo de preguntas me hacen plantearme si de verdad debería estar temblando" era mentira. Estaba nerviosa desde el principio y él lo sabía. No me gustan los aviones. Se rió por lo bajinis "No tiene gracia" me enfurruñé. Él se rió un poco más alto.

"Perdona, tienes razón" dijo presionando los labios fuertemente para no soltar una carcajada. Consiguió controlarse, y por esa razón, conservó la cabeza sobre los hombros. Fruncí el ceño "Venga, Bella, no te enfades… Se supone que hay que estar felices" me pidió con suavidad, estirando la mano que no sostenía la mía para alisarme las arrugas en el entrecejo.

Suspiré y le miré. Aguantaba tan bien mi mal humor. Le sonreí con dulzura, arrepentida de haberle hablado de esa forma cuando sólo llevábamos horas casados.

Él respondió apretándome la mano con otra sonrisa.

"¿Quieren una copa de champán?" dijo la rubia azafata de blanca sonrisa cegadora desde el pasillo. Por tercera vez.

Me dieron ganas de gritarle que se lo ofreciera al señor en la butaca seis filas más adelante, al otro lado del pasillo, porque tenía pinta de borrachuzo, pero me contuve.

Esa tampoco era una buena forma de empezar la luna de miel.

Inspirar.

Espirar.

Me giré hacia ella.

"No, gracias" decliné la oferta con gracia y soltura, de una forma muy diferente a la de mis fantasías de arrastrarla de los pelos por todo el avión.

Cuando estás embarazada, agobiada y alguien no deja de ofrecerte alcohol mientras seduce con la mirada a tu marido, es lo que pasa.

¿De verdad las hormonas te vuelven agresiva? Mmmm, eso parece.

Edward me sonrió con humor en los ojos.

"Pensaba que le ibas a cortar el cuello".

"¿Yo? Pero qué idea tienes de mí…" dije con sarcasmo, haciendo que se riera "Ahora en serio, he estado muuuy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. Ten cuidado conmigo, ¿vale? No dejes que pasemos el resto de la luna de miel en la comisaría. Tú en el interrogatorio y yo entre rejas" le sonreí.

"Vale".

"Es que me pone nerviosa" comenté, como si estuviéramos hablando de la temperatura que hace en Groenlandia en diciembre "Te mira con cara de pantera ahogándose".

Edward soltó una repentina carcajada.

"¿De pantera ahogándose?".

"Sí… ya sabes, esa mirada que es supuestamente sexy pero sólo te hace parecer idiota. No sé cómo los hombres podéis encontrarla atractiva".

"Bueno, depende de la persona que ponga esa cara" sugirió.

"Yo no parezco estar agonizando cuando la pongo" me negué en rotundo. Ni de broma.

"¿Y quién ha dicho que hablaba de ti?" bromeó, mientras levantaba el reposabrazos que había entre nosotros, uniendo nuestros sitios.

"Oh, señor Cullen. Estaría _muy_ metido en problemas si no lo hiciera".

Me coloqué en su regazo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y pasé mi nariz haciendo un recorrido de la mandíbula a la nariz. Tomó aire con fuerza.

"Tienes razón. Tú lo haces _sexy"._

Separé mis labios de su cuello y me reí echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Yo no he dicho eso".

"Pues entonces lo digo yo".

Me besó la mejilla y repartió pequeños besos por el mismo camino que había hecho yo en él, hasta darme uno final en los labios.

Tras separarnos para respirar, juntó nuestras frentes y puso una mano en mi tripa.

Sonreí suavemente.

"No va a dar patadas todavía, cielo" me dio un beso en el cuello.

"No importa".

Me encogí de hombros.

"Todo llega".

"Te quiero" confesó frotando su nariz contra la mía. Le dediqué una sonrisa "Sólo a ti. Eres mi amor, mi vida, _mi mujer_. Que no se te olvide. Da igual cómo me mire la azafata".

Se me inundó la mirada de la emoción.

"Yo también te quiero" le dije sinceramente, siempre sinceramente, jugando con los mechones de pelo que le rozaban el cuello.

Él apartó los que se me ponían en la cara y me miró con adoración, como si estuviera viendo el Astro Rey por primera vez. Como si yo fuera el mejor de los tesoros, el mejor de los regalos.

Como si fuera el primer y único tesoro, el primer y único regalo.

"Gracias" declaró con énfasis.

Le miré con la cabeza ladeada y le dediqué una de las sonrisas más grandes y brillantes de mi vida.

"Un placer".

**¿Qué tal, bien? Son más monos… qué bonito :')**

**No voy a despedirme del todo aún, porque todavía queda el mini-epílogo, pero quiero que sepáis que ha sido un verdadero orgullo escribir para vosotras. Tanto si dejáis reviews como si no, tanto si os gusta la historia de verdad como si no, ha sido un auténtico placer.**

**Nos vemos el martes que viene… o el lunes, que es fiesta. Quién sabe ;)**

**Besos,**

**Lucía.**


	26. Epílogo

**El epílogo…**

**Mil perdones por haceros esperar tanto. Sin embargo vengo con buenas noticias: la primera es que voy a ser tía segunda, aunque eso os dé igual ; pero la segunda, y esta sí os interesa es que YA TENGO BLOG. Todavía no he subida nada de esta historia, pero de la anterior sí. Hay muy poco de momento, pero es que soy principiante.**

**El blog es: .com**

**Blogspot no me quería :'( y no me dejó registrarme, pero me quedo con wordpress que mola más *-***

**Muchos, muchos besos para Nayuri80 por su review.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

"Así que quieres añadir a la lista…" tomo una exagerada cantidad de aire y digo de carrerilla "desodorante, pasta de dientes, servilletas de papel y otra escoba. ¿No?"

Edward asiente lentamente con la cabeza mientras se ríe "Sí".

"Uff. Ya me veo yendo por la calle con la escoba. Si me cargo a alguien será todo por tu culpa" digo señalándole con el dedo.

Él se acerca y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, utilizando nuestras manos unidas para acercarme y poder pasar su brazo libre por mi cintura.

"No es verdad, no es mi culpa que carezcas de la habilidad necesaria para llevar un palo de escoba de la tienda a casa sin matar a nadie".

"Pfff, sí que lo es. Si no te hubieras emocionado tanto al aplastar esa araña, no te habrías cargado nuestra fantástica escoba de supermercado y no tendría que comprar otra arriesgando así la vida de inocentes ciudadanos" respondo yo sonriendo "Además, siempre puedes acompañarme, al volver tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos…"añado con tono seductor. Sé perfectamente por qué no puede venir, pero intento que se olvide de que le he acusado de matar una araña cuando fui yo la que se lo pedí.

"Mmmm mmm" murmura mientras esparce besos por mi cuello.

En ese momento sé que nuestra conversación se ha acabado, porque cuando hace cosas así no puedo pensar con claridad.

Nuestro momento es interrumpido por una vocecita aguda que viene del pasillo llamándome "¡Mamiiiii!, ¿crees que el _birujo_ le gustará?" dice mi inocente hija de casi cuatro años.

Es clavada a su padre, con sus enormes ojos verdes, y su hermosa y rebelde melena color bronce. Sólo tiene mi pálida piel y mis rasgos faciales, pero supongo que es porque es chica. Una pequeña princesita.

La verdad es que ha tenido suerte, es preciosa, y no lo digo sólo por ser su madre.

"Claro que sí, cielo. ¿Por qué no iba a gustarle? A mí me encanta. ¿Por qué no lo dejas encima de la mesa y corres a ponerte el abrigo? Está encima de la cama".

"Vale mami".

Edward coge el dibujo y mientras lo examina sonriendo, dice: "Pues la verdad es que dibuja muy bien para su edad".

Yo sonrío también, como siempre, muy orgullosa de ella y respondo "Claro que sí. Aquí están Alice, Jasper y Lucas; ese eres tú, esta de aquí es ella y esa de ahí soy yo, por si no lo sabías. Hasta me ha hecho gorda".

Edward suspira con paciencia y me dice "No estás gorda, estás embarazada. Además, a mí me gustas así, estás preciosa".

"Claro, claro. Déjate de líos y ve a llevar a tu hija al cumple, que si no, vais a llegar tarde y Alice me va a matar a mí".

Edward suelta una risa por lo bajinis, pero asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y grita: "¡Ness, nos vamos, despídete de mamá y coge tu dibujo".

"Ayós mamá".

"Adiós, cielo, no te olvides de felicitar a Lucas antes de darle el regalo".

"Lo pvometo".

Me río al oírla hablar de esa forma tan graciosa que sólo los niños saben imitar y le abrocho la cremallera del abrigo justo antes de plantarle un beso en la frente.

Cuando me incorporo, veo a Edward sonreír mientras se acerca a darme un beso.

"Adiós" dice.

"Adiós" le respondo yo con una suave sonrisa.

"Después de dejarla vengo a ayudarte con la escoba, lo prometo. No vayas sin mí" y me guiña un ojo.

Me río en alto y le abrazo mientras le doy un beso rápido en los labios "Vale" susurro.

Sale Renesmee primero, y no veo a Edward salir porque me he dado la vuelta para coger la lista de la compra de la mesa, pero le oigo decir "Ah, y ¿Bella?, una cosa más".

Sonrío porque ya sé lo que va a decir, pero aun así me doy la vuelta "¿Sí?".

Me sonríe con adoración en los ojos, como siempre que me repite lo que está a punto de decirme. Arggg, qué mono.

"Te quiero".

**Antes de nada, no prestéis mucha atención a los nombres, porque mi creatividad estaba al 0%, ¿vale?**

**Ay, no puedo creer que se haya acabado… no voy a hacer la despedida larga, sólo quería decir que ha sido maravilloso compartir lo que me pasa por la cabeza con vosotras; y que estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo incondicional que habéis aportado, de una forma o de otra.**

**Tardaré bastante en subir la próxima historia, pero podéis visitar mi blog de vez en cuando si os aburrís. Allí os avisaré de cuándo voy a publicarla.**

**Muchos, muchos, muchos besos, **

**Lucía xxxxxx.**


End file.
